Fairy Tail Rock
by NaLu-always
Summary: Lucy couldn't believe it. She made it to Fairy Tail. One of the most famous music guilds in all of Fiore. But there's more to this music guild than it lets on. Behind the scenes fighting, music wars and romance not to mention everyones strange fighting abilities. Will Lucy be able to face her past and finally know the meaning of "family"? Rated T for song swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Music**

* * *

Lucy stood there, dumbfounded and shocked.

It started in Hargeon.

Lucy was in a shop that sold jewelry. She had a thing for collecting necklaces. They were collectables that had names. She currently owned three silver-chained ones (Lycra, Crux and Horologium) and three gold-chained ones (Aquarius, Cancer and Taurus). Silver-chained ones could be bought, but gold-chained ones could not. They had to be found. Lucy gained Aquarius and Cancer from her mom and found Taurus on a ranch. Lucy believed that the when she wore the necklaces, they would give her power.

"I want a rare one!" Lucy squealed.

"We don't have many rare ones, but we have this." The shopkeeper held up a box. In it was a silver-chained necklace that had a dog (like) animal.

"Yes! I want it!" Lucy cried.

"But, it's not that rare…" the shopkeeper said.

"I don't care. I want it!" Lucy huffed. "How much is it?"

"20…" The man started. Lucy's face brightened, she would get a super cute necklace for such a small price! "20 000 jewel." The man finished. Lucy's jaw touched the floor. She knew that these necklaces weren't exactly the cheapest thing, but didn't he say this one _wasn't_ rare!? Lucy mustered up all her feminine ability and said in her most seductive voice, "How much is it _really_ you nice old man?"

Lucy stormed out of the door. She bought the necklace…for 19 000 jewel.

Lucy sighed and pulled out a copy of "The Music Mag".

The Music Mag was a magazine that was solely dedicated to the progression of musicians, usually ones in music guilds.

Music guilds were guilds that people could go to and start their music career.

Lucy dreamed of joining a music guild. Her dream one was called "Fairy Tail".

Lucy was sitting down, about to start reading the magazine when some girls ran past her screaming, "It's the Salamander! It's him!" Lucy looked up. Many more girls were running towards her. She took a step back to prevent being crushed by the fan girls.

Lucy looked in the direction they were running. A little down the bridge was a man. He was pretty good looking, and he was singing. His voice was also amazing. Lucy, entranced, started walking towards him as well.

Indeed, his voice was amazing.

"Salamander!" some girls screamed as they swooned.

"You're voice is amazing!" others squealed.

Lucy's heart was beating faster and faster. _Is this…love? _She thought. She felt her cheeks burning up. Lucy was about to start screaming his name as well, but a man (and a cat) ran in. For some reason, "Salamander" didn't entrance her anymore. The man had _pink_ hair. Pink! Not to mention his cat was _blue_.

"Igneel?!" the pink haired man yelled. He had a good look at "Salamander" then said, "You're not Igneel."

The "Salamander" pulled out some paper and wrote his name. "Sorry I'm not what you're looking for kid, this is for you."

The pink haired man looked at "Salamander's" signature weirdly then shoved it away. "I don't need this, heck what is this. Who are you?"

That was the breaking point for the fan girls.

Lucy closed her eyes so she didn't have to witness the man being torn apart by the fan girls.

Lucy felt sorry for him. She looked over at "Salamander". He was holding a microphone. That wasn't really a big deal. He was a singer. But Lucy noticed a little detail on the microphone. _I better thank this guy _She thought.

* * *

"Thank you so much for saving me back there!" Lucy smiled. She had taken the man and his cat to a restaurant.

"No problem." The man said between chomps.

Speaking of which, this man ate like a _dragon_! There went her 1 000 jewel that she saved! "I don't really get what I saved you from, but this food is amazing!" The man said. "I'm Lucy, and you are?" Lucy asked. "Natsu and this is Happy." Natsu gestured to his cat (which ate the same amount as him).

"It may not seem like it, but I'm a musician! Not a fully fledged one, I have to join a music guild first!" Lucy went on and on about how she wanted to join Fairy Tail and what being in a guild was all about. Basically rambling.

"Well, I gotta go. Here give this to the waiter. This meal's on me 'cause you guys saved me!" Lucy smiled. She began walking out the door when she noticed that people were looking at her weirdly. Lucy turned around to see Natsu and Happy prostrating on the floor.

"Thank you!" Natsu said.

People were staring

Natsu's cat also seemed to say "Thank you".

"Thank you for the food." Natsu said.

_These guys must have been starving! _Lucy thought. There was no way that they would be doing this if it were a normal situation.

"No prob, but can you guys stop that? It's embarrassing!" Lucy said quickly. Natsu and Happy grinned and stood up. Lucy sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey, a (very annoying) voice said. Lucy turned to see "Salamander".

"What do _you _want?" Lucy asked bitterly. "I know what you were doing. On that microphone, there was a recorded voice! You were faking it to get those girls to like you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, whatever. I've got a ball at my boat tonight want to come?"

Lucy sighed, "Why?"

"Well, have you heard of Fairy Tail's 'Salamander'?"

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Ohmygod yes! Can you get me into Fairy Tail? I'll come to your ball!" Lucy squealed.

"Sure." The "Salamander" said. "Oh, can you keep quiet about the whole microphone thing?" he asked.

"Sure!" Lucy said with hearts in her eyes. _I'm getting into Fairy Tail!_ Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

Lucy was in a room with "Salamander". She was excited, too excited.

"Here have a drink." He handed her a drink.

Lucy hit away the drink. It smashed on the floor. "That was drugged with a sleeping drug. I only came here 'cause you said you would let me join fairy Tail! Not anything more!" Lucy said.

"Ooh, you're a feisty one." The "Salamander" said. Lucy looked behind her; men were holding women who were passed out. _He can't be from Fairy Tail. He's the worst kind of musician, no, man there is!_ Lucy thought. She was about to run, she held her necklaces in her hand. But she was surrounded.

"You? You from Fairy Tail?" Natsu and Happy came crashing in. His cat was holding him from a rope. _A rope_. Happy dropped Natsu, and well… he got sick. Motion sick.

Lucy held her Aquarius necklace and prayed. She prayed to god that something would happen. And something did. A huge wave came crashing down on the boat; it swept everyone on it to shore.

Natsu, no longer motion sick was already throwing punches at "Salamander".

"Fairy Tail musicians wouldn't do something as low as this." Natsu said between punches. He was an amazing fighter. It seemed as though _fire_ was emitting from him.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu of Fairy Tail, and I ain't ever seen you around, ever!" Natsu screamed. "B-Bora-san. It's him. It's the real Salamander!"

Happy appeared beside Lucy. He held a paper in his hand. It said something about "Bora of Prominence." Lucy smiled, but it fell when Bora held oil and matches.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu just grinned and waited for Bora to attack.

The flaming bottle flew closer and closer to Natsu, but there was no scream of pain. Instead there was _a slurping sound?_ Lucy looked at Natsu

.

. (No he did not eat it)

.

On Natsu's arm was a little wristband.

Happy had some pictures (somehow) and explained to Lucy that it was given to him by his foster father and that if fire was around, it would "eat" it and give energy to Natsu. Apparently Natsu's foster father was a very skilled man to create it.

Natsu smiled. He also had a weapon it was a glove. The glove was fire resistant. Natsu used some matches and _held_ fire. Lucy was shocked. Natsu threw the fireball at Bora.

The aftermath was interesting.

Natsu went overboard. The side of a mountain was taken out. In result, the government soldiers chased Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Bora was arrested.

Oh, and Natsu brought Lucy to Fairy Tail.

That's how it happened. That's how Lucy got to her dream guild.

"Hello! I trust you're the girl that Natsu brought home? It's not like Natsu to take to women like this. But I can see why he does take interest in you." A very pretty woman said to Lucy.

"Hi, I'm Mira, you're Lucy right?" Lucy gasped. It was _the _Mirajane. Mirajane was a famous pin up model as well as a great musician.

"H-hello Miss Mirajane." Lucy stuttered.

Mira smiled, "Aww, don't act so formal! Call me Mira." Lucy nodded.

"This is my sister, Lisanna. Oh and this is my brother, Elfman." Mira pointed to a very pretty and kind looking woman and a bulky man who was going on about "man" or something or other.

"Come on, you should get your tattoo! Everyone gets one!" Lisanna smiled.

"Having tattoos are man!" Elfman yelled. A brown haired woman hit him because saying that. Why? Lucy really didn't know.

"Where do you want it?" Mira asked. Lucy raised her right hand, "Here!" Mira smiled and nodded. "Okay take a deep breath and close your eyes." Lisanna said. Lucy nodded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and waited. "Okay you're done!" Lisanna said. "PINK IS MAN!" Elfman yelled because Lucy got her tattoo in pink.

"Natsu! I got my guild tattoo!" Lucy smiled. Natsu shrugged. "Okay." Lucy fumed, "Well, Natsu, what do you specialize in?" Lucy asked. "I do guitar and sing! Oh, my stage name is, Salamander. Don't know how I got it…" Natsu said. "Oh. I just sing! But I do write my songs." Lucy replied.

"I do bass." A very naked man said to Lucy. She shrieked. "Gray, clothes." A very drunken woman said. Gray looked down and yelped. "Gray-sama, I have your clothes!" A woman smiled. "Thanks Juvia." Gray said. "Oh Gray-sama!" Juvia swooned.

"So you write your own songs?" A small girl with blue hair looked up at Lucy. _Thank god, one normal person._ Lucy thought. "Yeah I do." Lucy replied. "Ooh! I love singing lyrics, but I can't write them!" Lucy nodded. "Oh, I'm Levy. You're Lucy, right?" Levy asked. "Yeah…" Lucy said. "Can I call you Lu-chan?" Levy said, her eyes glistening. "Sure, as long as I can call you Levy-chan!" Lucy beamed.

"Oi shrimp." Lucy turned to see a bulky man with long black hair. "Introduce me." He said gruffly. "Oh, Lucy this is Gajeel. Gajeel, this is Lucy. Oh this is Pantherlily, otherwise known as Lily." Levy motioned to a cat. Lucy nodded, slightly intimidated. "I do heavy metal and sing." Gajeel said as he pulled a guitar out of nowhere.

"Don't sing!" a boy screamed.

"You'll hurt Levy-chan's ears!" another added.

"Shut up you two." Gajeel said grumpily.

"Jet, Droy, sorry. You know how Gajeel is." Levy bowed.

"Hey metal face, I hope you don't plan on singing!" Natsu screamed.

"You're just jealous 'cause I can sing better than you ash brain!" Gajeel shot back.

"Wanna make a bet?" Natsu snorted, his face now inches away from Gajeel's.

"Not unless you want to lose some money, sure!" Gajeel grumbled.

"I'm clearly better at singing than the both of you." Gray said.

The three boys were now in a full out brawl. Throwing punches. Natsu managed to hit Gray into Lucy. "Urgh, you're heavy." Lucy groaned. "S-sorry, Lucy right?" Gray asked. "Y-yeah." Lucy replied.

"How come everyone knows my name?" Lucy asked as Gray got up. "You're famous for being the first legitimate girl Natsu has brought home for a while."

Gray held out a hand to help Lucy up. Lucy gladly accepted it. She would've been up completely, if it wasn't for a crazy girl with blue eyes and hair. "LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screamed. "Lucy-san how dare you lay a finger on my Gray-sama! Juvia will not tolerate it!" Lucy sighed _another weirdo_. (Then again, Lucy wasn't aware that Juvia… Juvia _dramatized _things. Juvia saw Gray holding out a hand for her, while on the ground, kneeling, reaching into his pocket, and maybe pulling out a ring. You get the picture.)

"Lucy-san, please come here before you get hurt any more." A small girl with long blue hair motioned for Lucy to hide behind the bar.

"Thanks." Lucy sighed. "Is this how it always is?" Lucy asked the girl. "Yes… I'm Wendy, this is Carla." Wendy motioned to another cat. "I sing, but I'm mostly on percussion." Wendy said.

Then Lucy heard what was probably one of the most terrifying things she heard in a while. "Who started this?" A scarlet haired woman asked. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel all pointed at each other. They all gulped. "I guess I'll have to punish all three of you." The woman said.

"Oh Erza!" Mira smiled. "Before you go do that, please meet our new member." Erza looked at Mira. "This here is Lucy, she is the first girl Natsu has ever brought home." Mira smiled, pulling Lucy from her hiding spot.

"Congratulations. I didn't think that there was any girl who could get through his skull." Erza said. "It's not like that!" Lucy squealed. "I am Erza." Erza said, brushing off what Lucy said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Ah! You must be the new member! Nice ta meet ya!" A woman slid over, with a barrel. "I'm Cana. Wanna be my new drinking buddy?" Lucy froze. "Cana, how about I get you another drink." Mira said hastily. Dramatizing the new member was not a good image. "YES!" Cana replied. Lucy breathed.

"Lucy," Lucy turned to see a small old man. "I am Makarov, master of Fairy Tail. This place is a guild where people come together. We work, laugh and play together. You may start working whenever you please. However if you wish to go up to the second floor you must have at least one rank C or higher musician with you." Makarov said.

"What?" Lucy asked. "Ah, yes. The jobs on the higher levels are much harder, one wrong move and it could be the end of your music career. That usually doesn't happen. Anyways, people here are ranked on their skill. Most people are rank D musicians. Then there is rank C, rank B and rank A." Lucy nodded and smiled. She made it to Fairy Tail.

**Haha. I know, it's very similar to the normal FT! Sorry! I promise the next chapters won't be following the story. I do already have Lisanna and Gajeel etc. in Fairy Tail soo yeah. I know it's weird, but this is the intro chappie I guess. Also I know the wristband and glove are waaay out there, but if Lucy can hold a freaking necklace and pray for a wave then it happens, then surely there can be a fire resistant glove and a wristband that "eats" fire and transfers it into energy. Anyways, please review if you have any tips or whatever. I don't own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First Job**

**Hey! This one took forever to finish. There are songs in this chapter. Sorry if I get the lyrics wrong! Also, please no hate on the song choices! I don't own fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Hey Cana honey, I heard there's a new guild member. What is he like? Is he hitting on you?" A man named Gildarts asked Cana.

Cana rolled her eyes. "No. The newbie isn't even a 'he' it's a 'she' dad." Gildrats beamed. "Call me 'dad' again!" He begged. "No." Cana said bluntly. "Why don't you meet the new member? Her name's Lucy." Cana suggested, not wanting her father fawning over her.

Cana looked around the guildhall. However she couldn't see Lucy.

"Hey Mira, where's Lucy?" Cana asked. "I don't know. It's already ten; she should be here by now. In fact, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Wendy and Carla aren't here either." Mira stated.

"Huh… weird." Cana thought. It was not surprising that Natsu and Happy weren't here, maybe Gray too. But for Erza, Wendy and Carla not to be here was indeed very weird.

Little did Mira and Cana know that poor Lucy was being held up at her very own apartment.

* * *

Lucy finished her shower. Yesterday was very tiring, but she had rent to pay so she needed to go on a job. It was eight. She originally planned on getting to the guild by at least nine. _Originally_. But she got held up.

Lucy had just finished changing. She was writing in her diary. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu grinned as he put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Eek! Don't do that without warning!" Lucy shrieked.

"This really is a nice place…" Gray added. "Why are you here!?" Lucy screamed.

"How much was it?" Erza asked. "Erza…" Lucy felt like melting. Why were all of these people in her apartment? Heck, how did they get in here? Or rather, how did they find it? (They stalked her and climbed in the window)

"The nice woman said that it was 70 000 jewel." Wendy answered. 'Et tu Wendy?" Lucy fainted. "A very good price." Erza nodded in approval as if she was Lucy's personal inspector. "Yeah Lucy, nice catch." Gray said.

"Okay, why are all of you in _my _room?" Lucy said with a huge tick mark on her forehead. "That's easy." Natsu grinned. "You need to work right?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded. "Well, it's very difficult to go solo…" Gray began. "So we all gathered here to form a band!" Wendy smiled. Lucy fainted, again. _Why in my room?!_

"So who's on what?" Lucy asked. "I'm on guitar." Natsu stood proudly. "Moron." Gray mumbled. "What did ya say?" Natsu glowered. "I'm on bass." Gray shoved away Natsu. "Don't ignore me!" Natsu wailed. "I'm on keyboard." Erza smiled. "I-I'm on percussion." Wendy stuttered. "Happy and Carla are our mascots." Natsu grinned. "So that means…" Lucy started. "YOU'RE OUR LEAD SINGER!" everyone said in unison, except for Lucy.

"When did I agree to this?!" Lucy wailed.

"However, we can't have a sloppy singer." Erza stated. "So you're going to sing for us right now!" Natsu gave her thumbs up. Happy began to run around Lucy's legs and Carla looked up to Lucy excited.

"WHAT?!" Lucy cried. "Think of it like an audition." Erza said. "But I don't want to!" Lucy wailed. "Do you want to work?" Erza said menacingly, causing Gray and Natsu to cling to each other. "Y-yes." Lucy said quickly. "Then sing!" Erza boomed. Lucy nodded.

"I'll be singing, "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith."

_Guess it's true I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan _

_I don't want you to leave won't you hold my hand?_

_Oh won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No it's not a good look gain some self control_

_Deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

_Oh won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling stay with me_

_Oooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooh_

_Oh won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love that's clear to see_

_But darling stay with me_

_Oh won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love that's clear to see_

_But darling stay with me_

There was silence. _Oh god, what if I wasn't good enough for them? What if I won't get the part?_ Lucy's train of thought was stopped when there was clapping, cheering and hugging. "You're great Lucy!" Natsu said. "Yes, worthy of being a part of our band." Erza smiled (again with the inspector thing). "Lucy-san you were amazing!" Wendy cheered. "Yeah you were awesome." Gray grinned. "Clothes." Lucy said covering her eyes. Happy and Carla also seemed to be cheering, well as much as cats can cheer. It's not like cats can talk or anything.

"Alright Lucy. Tomorrow come to the guild at ten. We'll pick out a good job for everyone. Of course, you'll be sharing the reward, but it'll allow us to take on more difficult jobs and get them done faster." Erza said. Lucy smiled. She was going on her very first job tomorrow.

* * *

Lucy spent the rest of the day unpacking into her apartment.

"Yo, what's up?" she heard a voice say. Lucy turned to see Natsu. She assumed Happy was with him as well (probably eating any fish she had). "Why are you guys here?" Lucy asked, slightly (okay very) annoyed. "Just came to see you." Natsu replied. Lucy blushed at that, but quickly wiped anything like that from her mind. She heard that Natsu was dense, he wouldn't understand.

"You're pretty good at singing Luigi." Natsu said matter-of-factly. Lucy would've been very flattered he said that if it weren't for the fact that he got her name wrong. "It's Lucy." She said sharply. "What is?" Natsu asked oblivious to Lucy's slowly building temper. "My name." she answered. "Yeah, I know, Luigi." Natsu looked at her like she was an idiot.

"You're just doing this to annoy me aren't you?" Lucy said, a huge tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Doing what?" Natsu asked.

Lucy broke.

"NATSU!" She took out her only weapon, a whip. "Whoa. What're you going to do with that?" Lucy sighed. "PUNISH YOU!" Natsu raised his hands to his face. She was being Erza scary.

"Hey calm down." Natsu managed to say between hits. Lucy continued to "punish" Natsu. "Lucy!" Natsu shrieked when she kicked him in the gut.

Lucy smiled, satisfied. "_That's_ my name. Don't call me anything else." Natsu replied with something that really wasn't appropriate at the time, "Okay Luce."

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU?" Lucy stretched out her whip. "I-it's like a pet name!" Natsu cried. "WHAT AM I NOW? A PET?" Lucy boomed. "N-no! It's like a mark of friendship!" Natsu replied quickly.

Lucy stopped. "Friendship?" Lucy repeated. "Yeah. We're friends, right?" Natsu flashed her a toothy grin. "R-really?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded, "Of course!" Lucy smiled _friends_. Something she never had back _there_.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Lucy asked. "Well…" Natsu started. Before Natsu could say any more Happy came from the kitchen (holding fish I might add) and looked up at Lucy, hoping to catch her attention. Lucy looked down at him, he nodded. "Uh, alright I guess you guys are staying." Lucy said unsure of what the cat meant.

* * *

Lucy woke up and felt something, no two something in her bed. One was small and furry. The other was warm and muscular. Naturally, she hugged them. Just as she expected they were warm. However she did not expect one to talk back.

"Hey Luce…" the boy mumbled. "Ready to go on a job?" he yawned. Lucy got a good look at him. He was familiar.

"NATSU?!" Lucy screamed, covering up her body. She wasn't naked or anything, but it was weird. "Hey." He replied. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" Lucy yelled as she shoved him off it. "Happy's in it too…" Natsu mumbled. "He's a cat. He doesn't count." Lucy picked up Happy and gave him to Natsu.

"Your bed's comfy." Natsu pouted like a seven year old when he was telling his mom off. "I don't care if it's comfy, you don't sleep in a bed with a women who isn't yours." Lucy hissed. "Well whatever, see you at the guild." Natsu and Happy jumped out the _window_ and left, not forgetting to grab some grub from Lucy's kitchen.

Lucy sighed. _That better not become a habit of theirs _Lucy thought. (Sorry Lucy!) Lucy went to the kitchen. It looked like a tornado came in ate everything then left. Lucy made a mental note to teach Happy some manners. She shuddered to think what Happy would do every time went somewhere. Natsu probably wasn't better. Lucy took a shower, got dressed and started cleaning the kitchen. She looked at the clock, 9:55. _Crap_. Erza was going to bury her alive. Lucy took her necklaces and whip and dashed out the door.

* * *

Lucy made it to the guild. It wasn't nearly as far as she anticipated, but it was pretty far away. She dropped to the ground running wasn't her best skill.

"Lucy, glad you made it." Erza held out a hand to help Lucy up. "Hey Lucy." Gray smiled at her. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine. She swore there was someone watching her and they said something like "Love Rival". "Lucy-san, we're going to pick a job!" Wendy came running towards Lucy, but being Wendy, she fell down. "Wendy!" Lucy ran over to help her up. "Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked. Erza pointed to the job board. Natsu and Happy were looking at all the possible jobs.

"Natsu, find anything yet?" Erza asked sternly. "Nothing much…" Natsu replied. Erza sighed, "Then I suppose I'll have to do it myself." Natsu nodded, scared of what Erza may do to him.

* * *

"Let me off!" Natsu whined. "I'll walk, I'll swim, I'll fly!" Natsu moaned.

"Get him away from me!" Gray cried, not wanting Natsu to vomit all over him.

"Natsu, we have to take the train." Lucy scolded the pinkette.

Yep, they were on a train and Natsu, Natsu was suffering from his motion sickness. Natsu had been like this ever since Erza literally dragged Natsu by the ear (almost ripping it off) to the station.

"Why?" Natsu gurgled. Lucy sighed, "Because, from Magnolia, it's at least three hours by train." Natsu's face grew bluer and his head hanged out the window.

"Anyways, Lucy," Erza started, "As you may know, Natsu is very popular." Erza eyed the currently sick man. "So you singing may have an effect on the fangirls." Lucy gulped. What if she wasn't liked in the music biz? "However, I think your looks can make up for that." Erza smiled. Lucy nodded, relieved. "So have you chosen a song? We have today and tomorrow to practice, then the day after tomorrow is our show day." Erza stated.

"Umm… Do I really have to chose the song?" Lucy asked. "Well, this is your debut, however, everyone has to be able to handle it." Erza replied. Lucy simply nodded.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Natsu mumbled. Poor Happy was holding onto Natsu to ensure he didn't climb out the window.

* * *

"Yes we're here!" Natsu raised his hands in triumph. They had just gotten off the train, resulting in a fully charged Natsu, for now. No one bothered to tell him they needed a car to get to the inn they were staying in.

"Lucy-san, have you decided a song?" Wendy looked up at Lucy. "Yes, I have Wendy." Lucy replied sweetly. "I'll try my best! I'm currently the least experienced due to my age." Wendy looked down to her shoes. "Don't worry about it! The song's got a great beat!" Lucy smiled.

"Alright everyone get in the car!" Erza announced.

Natsu fell to the floor.

"Ah! Natsu-san!" Wendy immediately went to help Natsu.

"Move it moron." Gray kicked Natsu into the car, causing him to become sicker.

Lucy sighed; it was going to be a looong car ride.

* * *

Once Band Natsu made it to the inn, Erza checked in with the concierge.

"Alright listen up everyone." Erza said sternly. "We only have two rooms. I would like to do this the easy way, and do boys and girls. However since the boys are you two," Erza shot Natsu and Gray a look, not that they were paying attention. Natsu was still sick and Gray was swatting him away so he wouldn't get his new shirt dirty. That didn't matter though; he lost his shirt at the front door. "we have no choice but to separate you guys." Erza grumbled.

"How come?" Lucy whispered to Wendy. "They fight a lot. Putting them in the same room usually results in half of the building destroyed." Wendy sighed.

"So, that means one of us girls will be sharing a room with one of them, while the other two share a room with the other." Erza said calmly. How was she calm at a moment like this?

"Wendy, you'll be rooming with another girl, you're young. You shouldn't have to experience sharing a room with one of them," Erza glared at Gray and Natsu, "on your own."

Erza held one set of keys while Wendy held the other. For some reason Erza gave Lucy the keys she was holding, dragged Gray by the ear down the hallway to the room-11-with Wendy.

What?

Lucy fainted as she realized that she was spending the night with Natsu. After kindly being woken up by the concierge, she dragged Natsu to their room 12. Happy merely followed.

* * *

"Luce I want this one!" Natsu said as he jumped on the bed closest to the window. Lucy only sighed; dealing with him was beyond her. "Alright, settle down. I'm taking a shower, you unpack your clothes and put them in the top two drawers of the dresser." As Lucy walked towards the bathroom, her voice got quieter.

"But, there are six drawers." Natsu whined. "So?" Lucy peeked out of the door. "So I should get three." Natsu pouted. "No you can't I brought lots of clothes." Lucy argued. "Not as much as Erza brought. Anyway, I should get three." Natsu complained.

Lucy sighed, "Fine you get three drawers, but make sure you fill them up properly. Don't put one shirt in each or something stupid like that." Natsu nodded eagerly and opened the bottom three drawers.

Lucy turned on the shower. It felt great. Lucy always loved her baths and showers. They made her feel good, the steaming hot water against her skin and the bubbles in the bathtub floating.

Lucy started humming the tune of the song she was planning on singing. She didn't chose a love song, maybe there were a few love words in there, but not many. She grinned.

This relaxing point in her day was wonderful. That was, until she heard a male voice say, "Hey Luce, you always stay in this long?" Lucy screamed and kicked Natsu in the gut. "NATSU YOU PERVERT!" Lucy screamed, pulling a towel over her nude body, blushing. Natsu looked at her bewildered. Happy came up beside him and made a purr that sounded like the ones children do when they tease their friends about liking someone (is that even possible for a cat?).

"Geez, so stingy. I was just hoping to take a bath while you were taking a shower. I need to look good for my fans." Natsu made a face like the popular boys at school de when they're going to a dance.

Lucy sighed. "You can take a bath, but not while I'm here." Lucy said exasperated. "Why not?" Natsu stared at her innocently. "Don't act like you don't know. You may an idiot,"

"Hey!"

"but, you're still a boy." Lucy finished, ignoring Natsu. Natsu only nodded, as he realized that Lucy might have brought her whip with her.

* * *

"So what song are we doing?" Wendy asked Lucy. "Yeah what song are we doing?" Gray asked, naked. "Gray, your clothes." Erza handed him some pants and shirts. Gray looked down to realize he had nothing on, "Crap!" He said, snatching the clothes from Erza. "So?" Natsu said before chomping on a chicken leg he got from who knows where.

"Yeah, I've chosen. I think you'll all be able to play it." Lucy said confidently.

They practiced through till dinner

* * *

The next day flew by.

Lucy woke up to find Natsu in the same bed as her for some reason, ("It's comfy!" Natsu would argue! Lucy had scowled, "You already chose your bed! You jumped on it to test it, remember?" Natsu pouted then, "I know, but with you in the bed it's comfier." Luckily Happy was there so Lucy just blushed and hugged Happy) though that was really the only faulty thing about the day.

They spent the whole day practicing and they were pretty dang good.

The next day came quickly.

Erza, Wendy and Gray came in the room. "Alright, we're ready to go. The place we're preforming at is only ten minuets," Erza started. Natsu was delighted, but that feeling was stomped on quickly, "by car." Erza finished. Natsu fell to the floor, sick. "Natsu-san!" Wendy ran to him.

Happy held a fish in his mouth, nudging Carla as an offering. Carla made a sound that sounded like a 'humph!' and turned away, leaving Happy a little distraught.

"Come on flame face, we're not even at the car yet." Gray's words really would've had more effect on Natsu if he didn't use the 'c' word. (Yes they had to call it that.) Lucy felt sorry for Natsu as Erza and Gray dragged him to the car.

* * *

When they got to the place they were performing at they set up immediately.

Natsu and Gray plugged in their guitars. Erza plugged in the microphone and her keyboard for Lucy while Lucy helped Wendy lift her drums (how did she manage before?) to the stage. They did a quick test run and before you knew it, night fell and it was time for Lucy to perform her very first job a Fairy Tail Musician.

"Hello! Today, we have a very special bad playing tonight!" An announcer said.

Plenty of people were here. Girls and boys of ages fifteen to twenty-eight at least were in the crowd.

The announcer finished introducing them. Girls screamed at the sound of Natsu and Gray coming on stage. Happy and Carla came on too. ("They're out mascots! Of course they did!" Natsu said proudly to Lucy later) Boys took a good look at Lucy, for a while the whole place was silent. God, Lucy really wanted to dig a hole for herself and die.

"She's a cutie!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, look at that chest!" Another added. Lucy blushed.

"I bet she's got a real good voice." Someone cried.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu smiled and waved, the girls went wild. "Today we are singing a song chosen by our newest member, Lucy!"

Wendy started it with a couple beats to count us in, everything started at once after that.

**Lucy**

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

_I don't care about my make up_

_I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_

_Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_

_You say "So what?"_

**Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy**

_What?_

**Lucy**

_I don't care if I'm a misfit_

_I like it better than the hipster bull****_

_I am the mother f***ing princess_

_You still love me_

**Lucy and Natsu**

_Some-somehow_

_It's a little different when_

_I'm with you_

_You know what I really am _

_All about_

_You know how it really goes_

**Gray, Erza and Wendy**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh yeah_

**Lucy and Natsu**

_Some-someway_

_We'll be getting out if this_

_Town someday_

_You're the only one I really want with me_

_You know how the story goes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

**Everyone**

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

**Lucy**

_Rock n roll_

**Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy**

_Hey, hey, hey_

**Lucy**

_Rock n roll_

**Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy**

_Hey, hey, hey_

**Lucy**

_Call it a bad attitude dude_

_I am never gonna cover up that tattoo_

_I might have a couple issues_

_You say "Me too."_

**Natsu Erza, Gray and Wendy **

_Yeah_

**Lucy**

_Don't care about a reputation_

_Must be living in the wrong generation_

_This is your invitation_

_Let's get wasted_

**Lucy and Natsu**

_Some-somehow_

_It's a little different when_

_I'm with you_

_You know what I really am _

_All about_

_You know how it really goes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

**Everyone**

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

**Lucy**

_Rock n roll_

**Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy**

_Hey, hey, hey_

**Lucy**

_Rock n roll_

**Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy**

_Hey, hey, hey_

**Lucy**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh yeah_

**Everyone**

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

**Lucy**

_Rock n roll_

**Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy**

_Hey, hey, hey_

**Lucy**

_Rock n roll_

**Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy**

_Hey, hey, hey_

The song ended, everyone was breathing heavily. During it everyone was dancing and singing along. It was amazing.

The crowd was in mad applause right now.

"You guys rock!"

"That was awesome!"

"Come again!"

"Fairy Tail rocks!"

That was when Natsu did something funny. He raised his hand into the sky, pointer finger pointing upward and his thumb sticking out. Everyone was doing it. Lucy decided to do it too.

* * *

"Lucy you were awesome!" Natsu grinned. They were all putting everything away.

"Lucy-san you have an amazing voice."

"Worthy of our band."

"Yeah, you were the star."

"Thank you guys so much!" Lucy said, tears forming in her eyes. "You guys were awesome too." Lucy mumbled. "Course we were." Natsu grinned, "We're Fairy Tail!" Lucy smiled at that.

"Alright guys, we're going to the inn then back to Magnolia." Erza said while giving everyone their fair share of jewels. Natsu collapsed. They were going to ride another vehicle. Lucy couldn't help but laugh. It was her first job with Fairy Tail.

**Cheesy ending I know. Again, please don't hate on songs! You can request a song if you want. Tell me the name and who it's by and I may put it on the fanfic depending on the situation. Currently requesting an oldish song. Sorry if this is long. If it is please notice me and I will (try) to make them shorter. Though it is long because of the songs! I also know that the songs layout is kind of weird, if anyone knows how that works, please inform me!**

**"Stay With Me"-Sam Smith**

**"Rock n Roll"-Avril Lavigne**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, Natsu and Lucy would've already kissed (willingly) once at least! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I know that this is late-ish. Thank you for (the three people who read this) being patient. For some idiotic reason, I decided to release just before exams started. I'm an idiot, I know. Thank you. I released something else called "Happy Birthday Lucy" as a one-shot to cover up. If you want, you can look at it!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did it would suck.**

**History**

* * *

"Ugh…" Natsu hung his head out the window of a train.

"Pull yourself together! We have at least another four or five hours on this thing!" Erza said crossly. "Where are we going this time?" Lucy asked, "And how come Wendy and Carla aren't here?"

Gray answered, "We're going to perform as an opening for a big band. Also, Wendy got a specific request for her so she went." Lucy cocked her head sideways, "Specific request?" Happy hopped into her arms and Lucy began to pet him, "Yeah, basically they ask for a certain kind of musician, percussion, guitar, stuff like that. Sometimes they even ask for a specific person." Gray answered, yet again…while taking his clothes off.

Lucy sighed, what would the band be like without Wendy? She's the only percussion player. "They've already got one we can use." Gray said, as if he was reading her mind.

It was then Lucy realized that Wendy had a similar band on her wrist to Natsu. "Gray, why do Natsu told me he got that wristband that eats fire and turns it into energy from his father, what about Wendy?" Lucy asked. "She got hers from her foster mother, Grandeeney." He answered.

"Does it eat fire?" Lucy questioned. "No it eats air." Lucy looked at him bewildered. "When she wants it to." He explained quickly. Lucy merely nodded. "How come the both of them…?" Lucy started, hoping he would catch on.

"Because both Igneel and Grandeeney come from a linage of warriors. They are so strong in battle that it's said they could defeat a dragon." Erza answered. "Those people are also extremely good at coming up with handy little devices, they made these for their 'children'."

"Anyone else like that?"

"Yeah, actually Gajeel and Laxus are like that." Gray said, half naked. "So they were both trained by these super-mega-strong people?" Lucy asked. "No." Erza answered. "What? But only…" Lucy started, extremely confused. "I know. Only Gajeel learned directly, his person was named Metalicana." Erza answered. These guys sure got weird names. "What about Laxus?" Lucy asked, unsure of whom he was. "Ah, he learned by reading and studying ferociously." Erza said. "Of course, her burned the book once he finished with it." Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Because really, no one else should be able to learn from it." Erza answered her unasked question.

"Juvia stop hiding, I know you're there." Gray said out of the blue. Lucy turned to see a wide-eyed girl behind her. She may have shrieked. Her hair was blue and her eyes here bluer. "Ah~! Gray-sama noticed Juvia! Juvia is so happy!" She literally jumped from her spot and tackled poor Gray.

"You must be Love Rival!" She pointed at Lucy. "Um, what?" Lucy said scared. "You took Gray-sama on this trip so you could woo him without the presence of Juvia here. Once Juvia heard about this she came running." She then proceeded to squeeze Gray into a hug, "Do not fear Gray-sama, Juvia shall protect you from Love Rival!" Juvia shot Lucy a glare.

"Juvia, have you come to help us?" Erza asked sternly. "Ah, yes. Master told me also to back you up at your performance." Juvia admitted. Though, Lucy got the feeling regardless of weather Master told her to come, she would come anyways. "Lucy-san, I also play percussion." Juvia said a little more normally.

* * *

"All right, again, we have to choose rooms, so who's with-" Erza didn't get to finish her sentence. "Juvia will be with Gray-sama! No Love Rivals shall interfere!" Juvia shot Lucy a glare. "Okay, Juvia with Gray. Then I suppose Natsu, Lucy and I will be in the other." Erza nodded her head.

"I don't want to!" Natsu whined. Gray butted his forehead against Natsu's. "I had to live with it last time! Show some generosity and go with her."

"What do you mean 'deal with _it_' Gray?" Erza asked.

Gray didn't respond, he was too busy fighting with Natsu.

"Ya wanna go, snow cone?"

"Come at me pyro."

"I'll demolish you ice princess!"

"Whoa, three syllable word, good job flame moron."

"Wanna repeat that ice face?"

"Basically you're stupid ash face."

"Freezing bastard!"

"Flaming idiot!"

"How come they call each other those names?" Lucy asked Juvia. She was aware of the fact that they fought, and those were insults (not very good ones) but she didn't understand, why fire and ice?

"Have you noticed Natsu-san's body temperature is very high?" Juvia asked. "Or how Gray-sama's lovely, chiseled, well built, beautiful…" Juvia was now drooling and went on complimenting Gray's body for a good minuet. "…and heavenly body temperature is a little low?" She finally finished. Lucy shook her head,

"Isn't that unhealthy?" Juvia pointed to the fight-which now included Erza-and looked at Lucy. "Never mind." Lucy sighed.

"Also Natsu-san uses fire for fighting." Juvia added. Lucy could believe that. When he was fighting Bora, he used matches and such. "Gray-sama uses ice and snow." Juvia finished her answer.

"How?" Juvia shrugged. "Juvia doesn't know. Juvia uses water for fighting." She told Lucy. If Lucy couldn't hold a necklace and pray, she would've thought these guys were really weird. "Actually, everyone at Fairy Tail uses different fighting styles." Juvia pointed out.

Lucy looked at Erza who seemed to pull a sword out of nowhere. Before Lucy could open her mouth Juvia cut in, "Erza-san uses weapons like swords. She has four places where she has them. Two on her back and one on each side of her waist." Lucy was about to ask another question when Juvia again, cut in, "Erza-san's sword scabbard colours match her outfit."

* * *

After a painful scolding from the manager of the inn, Lucy, Erza, Happy and Natsu finally got a room.

Erza was taking a shower while Natsu and Happy were eating the complimentary snacks they got. (Erza told the manager to put food in the rooms and they wouldn't cause a big ruckus)

"So Natsu, I heard you have a foster father." Lucy said, not wanting to just sit there. "Sure do. His name's Igneel. He's super cool and really strong." He went on boasting about Igneel. "He also taught me how to fight." He finished. "Where is he now?" Bad move. Natsu's face fell. "He left." He said. "Gone, just like that. After he left I joined Fairy Tail." He said. "I thought that if I became famous then maybe he'd here of me and come back." Lucy smiled. What a cute motive.

"Shower's free." Erza came out. Natsu raced to the bathroom. "He's never been so eager to take a shower before." Erza asked herself. "My scolding must be working!" Erza stood proudly, content with her conclusion.

Erza opened up the curtains on the window. The sun was shining bright, too bright. Lucy covered her eyes and took a peek at Erza. She was closing her left eye and looking at the sun.

"Erza, how can you…?" Lucy trailed off as she noticed Erza's face fell. "It's fine. I'll tell you." Before Lucy could respond Erza already started talking about her story.

"I was locked up in a tower with many other people. Though we were forced to build the tower, we made friends." Erza sighed, "One day my friend, Sho decided that we should try to sneak out, but we were caught immediately. The guards came and took me away, thinking I made the plan. Then…" Erza's voice grew quieter, "…they did something to my eye. I don't really want to…" Lucy cut in, "You don't have to. What happened after?"

"After, my other friend, Jellal came to save me. The guards caught him. He did cut down some though…" Erza smiled. "They took him in my place." She grew sad again. "I told everyone, Wally, Milliana, that we'd revolt and escape this place. Just like how Jellal took down the guards." Erza grew even sadder, "But when I finally got to the room, how do you describe it? It's like he was evil." Erza shuddered.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said quietly as she patted Erza on the back. (It was awkward) "Lucy, I'm done!" Natsu came out of the bathroom with only a towel to cover his lower body. Then again, with some of the clothes Natsu wore, you could see his upper body. It's not like he stripped, not like Gray. ("Hey!" a raven haired man shouted. "Gray-sama? Are you okay?") It was just different.

Lucy chose to ignore the fact that she could get an extremely good look at Natsu's abs and slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" An announcer boomed. "Fairy Tail's gonna rock your socks!"

Everyone rushed on stage. Today was a fairly young crowd. We decided to do a popular song, so they could sing and dance along.

**Lucy**

_I stay out too late  
__Got nothing in my brain  
__That's what people say  
__Mm-mm  
__That's what people say  
__Mm-mm_

_I go on too many dates  
__But I can't make 'em stay  
__At least what people say  
__Mm-mm  
__That's what people say  
__Mm-mm_

**Lucy and Erza**

_But I keep cruisin'  
__Can't stop won't stop movin'  
__It's like I've got this music  
__In my mind sayin' "It's gonna be alright"_

**Everyone**

'_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
__And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
__Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
__I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
__And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake fake  
__Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
__I shake it off, I shake it off_

**Lucy**

_I never miss a beat  
__I'm lightnin' on my feet  
__And that's what they don't see  
__Mm-mm  
__That's what they don't see  
__Mm-mm_

_I'm dancin' on my own _

**Natsu, Gray, Erza and Juvia**

_Dancin' on my own_

**Lucy**

_I make the moves up as I go_

**Natsu, Gray, Erza and Juvia**

_Moves up as I go_

**Lucy**

_And that's what they don't know  
__Mm-mm  
__That's what they don't know  
__Mm-mm_

**Lucy and Erza**

_But I keep cruisin'  
__Can't stop won't stop groovin'  
__It's like I've got this music  
__In my mind sayin' "It's gonna be alright"_

**Everyone**

'_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
__And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
__Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
__I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
__And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake fake  
__Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
__I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

**Natsu**

_Hey, hey, hey  
__Just think while you been gettin' down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world  
__You could've been gettin' down to this sick beat_

**Lucy**

_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
__She's like "Oh my god"  
__But I'm just gonna shake  
__And to fella over there with the hella good hair  
__Won't you come on over baby we can shake, shake, shakw_

_Yeah ohh!_

**Natsu, Gray, Erza and Juvia**

'_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
__And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

**Lucy**

_Haters gonna hate_

**Natsu, Gray, Erza and Juvia**

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
__I shake it off, I shake it off  
__Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
__And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake fake_

**Lucy**

_And fake and fake_

**Natsu, Gray, Erza and Juvia**

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
__I shake it off, I shake it off_

**Everyone**

_Shake it off, I shake it off  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Shake it off, I shake it off  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

**Natsu**

_You've got to_

**Everyone**

_I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

It was awesome. By the end almost everyone in the crowd was dancing and singing along. Not to mention, if Natsu had a solo he'd go right up to where the girls were, singing to them. They'd scream their heads off. It really makes you wonder how people can like an idiot like that.

All was going well until the lights went out.

* * *

"That was a great performance everyone. Too bad he halved the reward because we blew their system." Erza stated. "My rent!" Lucy whined. "Ah well, ya know Luce, being in Fairy Tail means that you're officially notorious for blowing out the systems." Natsu grinned. "Just means more jobs right?" Gray smirked.

"More jobs with Gray-sama!" Juvia pounced on the poor boy. "Ah~! Gray-sama, you have no shirt on! Is it because Juvia is so beautiful?" She asked innocently. "Crap!" Gray went (more like limped thanks to Juvia) to go find his runaway shirt.

"That was awesome Natsu!" Natsu turned to see a man with a black cape and orange-ish hair. "Gildarts!" Natsu sped towards him "Fight me!" He instantly went flying by a single punch.

Gildarts blew off his fist, "Honestly. So you're the new recruit, huh? You're pretty cute." Gildarts said. He had his hand under Lucy's chin, inspecting her. "Oi! Gildarts! Don't hit on Lucy!" Natsu came running back, only to be punched into the sky again.

"That idiot." Gray mumbled.

"What was that?!" Natsu (somehow) was now only inches away from Gray. Both had terrifying auras around them. Only one aura was more terrifying. Erza.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" She punched both of them into the sky. "Would you like to come home with us?" Erza asked Gildarts calmly. "Can't. Just took a job. Please look after Cana for me, would you?" Gildarts asked Erza. "Sure." She replied while the two boy crashed from their sky adventure.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't tease me!" They both screamed. "Lucy-san…" Lucy turned to see Wendy and Carla behind her. "Finished?" She asked. "Yes. May I come back with you?"

"Sure." Lucy smiled.

* * *

"So Juvia, you were pretty good back there, where did you learn?" Lucy asked on the way back. Juvia replied the best she could as she was currently drooling on Gray's (bare) chest. Juvia started crying. "I-if you don't want to tell me…" Lucy started.

"Juvia will tell you. Lucy-san, you must promise Juvia that you will not be angry." Juvia pleaded. "Um, okay?" Lucy said.

"Juvia was once someone terrible. Juvia was once part of Phantom Lord, Fairy Tails enemy. Juvia did terrible things to Fairy Tail. Gajeel-kun was also in Phantom Lord." Juvia sniffed. "Gajeel-kun was also not a nice person." Lucy was now a little more intimidated my Gajeel. "Gajeel-kun trashed the guild and…and…" Juvia was in hysterics now; "He hung up Band Shadowgear on a tree for everyone in Magnolia to see! Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail fought, Fairy Tail won, but…but" Lucy was "JUVIA IS SO SORRY LUCY-SAN!" Juvia wailed.

"C-calm down. You didn't do anything to me!" Lucy said quickly. "Yes, but Juvia did something terrible to your family. Lucy-san should be very angry right now. That's why Juvia is sad. Juvia is sad because she doesn't want Lucy-san to be angry at her."

_Family_ that word was taboo in Lucy's brain. But she knew that it wasn't her family back at home. It was her family that was Fairy Tail. _I wonder what it's like to be in a 'family'_ she thought.

The rest of the ride was awkward. Lucy wasn't talking to anyone, not even Happy. (Yes she admits she sometimes talks to him) Juvia was crying and everyone in between was stiff. It was like you could grab the awkward out of the air and eat it. The only sound was Happy purring softly, Natsu's gagging and the soft pitter patter of the rain that started when Juvia begun to tell Lucy her story.

Nobody pointed that out.

Lucy promised herself she would never, for the life of her, burden her newfound 'family' with her personal problems. She knew that it would come out sooner of later, but she didn't want to dislike her anymore because of it. She didn't want to become unwanted or alone. She didn't want _that _to happen all over again. Not while she had this family.

**Little sad-ish ending, and yes, I have introduced Gildarts! Still as strong as ever :3. Anyways, criticism is appreciated (Cuz I suck at writing :P) and if you don't like sorry! If you want a song in this (my song variety is limited) then please suggest one. **

"**Shake it off"-Taylor Swift**

**Thank you the fourth and fifth chapter will be out soon because exams are done! (Now I have to faint over my marks and I'll be good _)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol, this chapter's gonna be weird-ish, just a warning. I'm trying to make these chapters go as fast as possible, but I have something known as "school", and it's super annoying and gets in the way of my writing! D:**

**I don't on Fairy Tail**

**Warning: The following chapter is excruciatingly long. Please bear with this idiotic writer for this chapter. Thank you. **

**Past and Present**

* * *

"I'll take you on any day, popsicle!"

"Yeah, well even if you do, you'll never win, flame head!"

"Wanna make a bet, ice moron?"

"You're on fire breath!"

"Prepare to die, snow fairy!"

"Never ash brain!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Pyromaniac!"

And with that, Natsu and Gray were fighting over… uhm… who knows, but they were fighting.

"Lu-chan! When you finish writing your song can I read it?" Levy asked sweetly. "Sure, Levy-chan! You can sing it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Levy-chan is the best at singing!" Jet boasted. "She is!" Droy added.

"What kind of song is it?" Levy asked innocently. "Umm…" Lucy blushed a little, "A love song…" she said quietly, but loud enough for Jet and Droy to hear.

They both looked at each other carefully. "Lev-chan's gonna sing it for me!" Jet said punching Droy in the face. "No she's gonna sing it for me!" Droy said kicking Jet in the stomach. Soon those two ended up in the brawl as well.

"It's a man's battle!" Elfman roared and joined the fray. "Shut it, you'll hurt Laxus-sama's precious ears!" Freed shouted. "I agree with Freed, and to stop you all, I shall fight!" Evergreen exclaimed. "Us too!" Bickslow said sticking out his tongue.

Before you knew it, it was a full out Fairy Tail brawl. That was until Erza arrived, "WHO STARTED THIS?" She asked in a most menacing voice. Everyone yelped and scurried back to what they were doing before the fight.

"Natsu…" Erza glowered. Natsu let out a shriek before running away for his dear life. Of course, he knocked into Gray who knocked into Gajeel who knocked into Freed who knocked into Elfman and everyone went down like dominos. Again, staring yet another riot.

Lucy was in between a table with Happy and being crushed by Elfman's weight. She let out a cry when an arm pulled her out of there. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be in the middle of that." Loke purred. Lucy couldn't help but blush. "Th-thank you…" she mumbled.

As Loke put down the blond he heard a small jingling sound. Looking at her neck he noticed _those. _"You collect shrine maiden necklaces?" He yelped slowly backing up. "Yes. The necklaces said that if you prayed with them, wondrous things would happen." Lucy answered. "I'm sorry, but we must break up!" Loke said before dashing out of the door.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Sorry about him." Mira said from behind. "He had a thing with a girl who collected those, not too sure what happened, but it was traumatizing." She said sweetly. "Oh I see." Lucy said quietly.

"Gwah!" Gray screamed as he punched Elfman in the face. Elfman picked up a table and hurled it at anybody, but everyone ducked. Except for one person. "Erza-san!" Wendy shrieked. Erza, now completely pissed took out one of her swords. "I suppose we're doing this the old fashioned way, hmm?" She asked menacingly.

"Erza, how about we calm them down?" Mira said quickly. The last time this happened half of the guild had to go visit a woman named Porlyusica. While the other half was left to clean up the…_mess_. (You really don't want to know the details. The less you know, the better chance of sleep you'll get tonight)

"How so, Mira?" Erza asked calmly. "Shall we sing?" Mira asked sweetly. "Why not?" Erza answered.

"Erza and Mira are singing together!"

"It's gonna be awesome!"

"Gajeel, take notes!"

"SHUT UP!"

"They're voices are like goddesses!"

"Together they'll be angelic!"

"What are they gonna sing?"

"Mira sing a love song for me!"

"Erza dedicate it to me!"

"Those guys are really good aren't they?" Lucy said to Happy. Happy nodded and meowed something that sounded like 'best females' and 'Fairy Tail'.

"Now, now Erza. What shall we sing?" Mira asked. The two girls whispered together for a little bit. Before standing up on the stage.

"Wendy, Lucy, won't you guys help us?" Mira asked sweetly. The four girls huddled at the back.

"Alright everyone, we've decided. We hope you guys like it!"

**Mira**

_Alabama, Arkansas  
__I do love my Ma and Pa  
__Not the way that I do love you_

**Erza**

_Well, holy moly me oh my  
__You're the apple of my eye  
__Girl, I've never loved on like you_

**Wendy**

_Man oh man you're my best friend  
__I'll scream it to the nothingness  
__There ain't nothing that I need_

**Lucy**

_Well hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
__Chocolate cake and Jeasus Christ  
__Ain't nothing please me more than you_

**All**

_Home  
__Let me come home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Home  
__Let me come home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you_

**Lucy**

_La, la, la, la take me home_

**Erza**

_Mama, I'm comin' home_

**Mira**

_I'll follow you into the park  
__Through the jungle, through the dark  
__Girl, I've never loved one like you_

**Erza**

_Moats and boats and waterfalls  
__Alleyways and payphone calls  
__I been everywhere with you_

**Wendy**

_That's true_

**Lucy**

_Laugh until we think we'll die  
__Barefoot on a summer night  
__Never could be sweeter than with you_

**Wendy**

_And in the streets we run a free  
__Like it's only you and me  
__Geez, you're something to see_

**All**

_Home  
__Let me come home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Home  
__Let me come home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you_

**Lucy**

_La, la, la, la take me home_

**Erza**

_Mama, I'm comin' home_

**Lucy**

_Jade?_

**Wendy**

_Alexander?_

**Lucy**

_Do you remember that day you fell outta my window?_

**Wendy**

_I sure do-you came jumpin' out after me_

**Lucy**

_Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke you a**, and you bleedin' all over the place, and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?_

**Wendy**

_Yes I do_

**Lucy**

_Well there's somethin' I never told you 'bout that night_

**Wendy**

_What didn't you tell me?_

**Lucy**

_Well, while you were sittin' in the back seat smokin' a cigarette you thought it was gonna be you last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you 'til just now!_

**All**

_Home  
__Let me come home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Home  
__Let me come home  
__Home is where I'm alone with you_

**Erza**

_Home  
__Let me come home  
__Home is wherever I'm with you_

**Mira**

_Home  
__Yes, I am home  
__Home is when I'm alone with you_

**All**

_Alabama, Arkansas  
__I do love my ma and pa  
__Moats and boats and waterfalls  
__Alleyways and payphone calls_

_Home is when I'm alone with you  
__Home is when I'm alone with you_

"…"

"Be sure to sing again!"

"You guys were great!"

"Gajeel, you hear that?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Mira-san! Please feel free to sing again!"

"Erza-cha~n! You were awesome!"

"What a beautiful song!"

Everyone was cheering and complimenting the girls on their singing. "That settled everyone down a bit didn't it?" Mira asked Lucy sweetly. "Yes it did. You guys were amazing!" Lucy said hugging Mira and Erza. "Lucy-san…how was my acting?" Wendy said shyly. "You had a great accent for it!" Lucy complimented the small girl.

"Lucy, as much as we cannot be together your singing was wonderful!" Loke exclaimed…from twenty feet away.

Happy came up to Lucy holding a necklace between his teeth; it scared Loke off completely. "V-Virgo!?" Lucy's eyes widened. "Where did you-" the cat pointed to the job board. "Oh, from a job. Thank you." Lucy hugged the feline. She just received Virgo!

"I trust none of you will fight again today, hmm?" Erza raised and eyebrow at everyone from the stage. All the participants in the fight swallowed nervously and nodded. "I hope not." Erza gave them a glare that could kill.

* * *

"Heeeeiiiiiik!"Was what Natsu thought he heard.

They just took a new job and he was in the middle of a caterpillar war with Gray. (With sleeping bags) He was surprised when he heard that shriek, what could've happened? Erza, Gray, Happy Lu- _crap _where was Lucy? Natsu started to panic. What was happening to her right now? They were in the same band, he should've been looking out for her!

"Happy, go search for Lucy, would you?" Natsu asked his friend. Happy made a sound (it wasn't even a meow) that sounded like "Aye sir!" and dashed off.

Natsu then continued his intense caterpillar race that Erza had joined, determined not to lose he let out a cry and wriggled forward as best he could.

Gray on the other hand was wondering how someone would take this if they walked in. They must've looked like freaking idiots.

* * *

"Thanks Loke." Lucy said apologetically as they walked away from the scene.

Two guys or whatever had almost raped Lucy. Worse, she didn't have her necklaces with her or her whip! Loke jumped in to save her before they took her to who knows where.

"O-oh yeah, y-you forgot these at the guild"." Loke stuttered holding out Lucy's necklaces. As soon as Lucy grabbed onto them Loke backed up a good ten meters. "H-hey at least let me get you something!" Lucy shouted before Loke could run away.

"Fine. I want ramen." Loke shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't look at Lucy the whole way to the restaurant.

* * *

Not that the restaurant was any better. Thanks to it being, what? Eleven at night, there was barely anyone there. Loke took the chance to sit on the other side of the room from where Lucy was. "H-hey, you don't have to sit that far. I'm not going to bite you." Lucy said quickly.

"Sorry." Loke mumbled. He was being a jerk. It wasn't good to treat a lady like this. Lucy sighed and went back to slurping her ramen.

After a few minuets Loke stood up, "I'm sorry." He said without making eye contact with the blond. "For what?" Lucy asked annoyed. "It doesn't matter. Please tell the guild I'll be leaving tomorrow." He said walking out of the door. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked chasing after the boy. "I'm leaving." He said too bluntly.

"Why?"

"Don't argue."

"I will."

"Even if you knew that by tomorrow I'd be gone from the face of the earth and there was nothing you could do about it?" his voice serious. Lucy trembled; he couldn't mean that. Anything but _that_.

"You can't!" Lucy said grabbing onto his coat.

"Why not?" He asked. "I'm going to commit-" "Don't say it!" Lucy shrieked. "Why do you care?" He asked. "Because you're my friend. You're my family!" Lucy shouted now holding his entire arm. "I don't want to see you-" "I know, but I can't take this much longer. She continues to haunt me." Loke shuddered.

She? What was he talking about?

"I'm sorry, I can't drag you into this." He said and walked away, easily breaking free of the girls grip.

Lucy turned around to see Happy running towards her, something else following. He meowed a meow that sounded a lot like her name as he jumped into her arms with tears. "Sorry for worrying you guys." Lucy petted the cat. He only held on harder.

"Who's your friend there?" Lucy asked pointing to the white dog with a funny orange nose. Happy leaped out of Lucy's arms and circled the dog. Happy meowed in approval and nodded to Lucy.

"P-plue!" Lucy cried. Happy looked up at her confused as to say 'you know him?'

"Plue is what I named that necklace…" Lucy said to the cat. She held out a silver-chained necklace with a figurine that looked suspiciously like the dog. Plue grabbed the necklace with his nose and pranced around happily with it.

"Can I keep you?" Lucy asked the dog. The dog looked at her with big eyes and Lucy pulled him into a hug. "Okay! I will!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

"Lucy!" Mira called from behind the bar.

It had been a day since she got Plue, since Loke told her he was going to do _that._

"Yes Mira?" Lucy answered while sipping cold lemonade. "It's terrible! Loke's gone missing! He left a note saying that he won't be coming back!" Mira said nervously. "Everyone's been looking for him." Gray added.

Lucy was aghast. There was _no way _he was serious right? He wasn't actually going to do it right? Right?!

"Oh god." She whispered. She hopped off her bar stool cussing under her breath.

_Loke you idiot! Everyone's worried! I hope he's not…not…yet_

* * *

Lucy walked home so nervous she was almost strangling Plue in her arms. She looked down at her shoes. She felt at fault here.

_Of course you're at fault! You could've stopped him. He told you didn't he?_ Her conscious nagged.

"Sorry!" She said as she bumped into an old man. He had a way cool mustache. "No problem young'un. Should watch where yer going." The old man advised. "Yes, I'm sorry Mr…"

"Crux"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Crux." Lucy said absentmindedly. Wait, Crux?

"I see you have a Nicola there." He pointed to Plue. "Y-you mean that…" I trailed off. "Yes, Nicola was the inspiration for the Nicola shrine necklace." He nodded. "I'm sure you know of it don't you?" Lucy shook her head. "Shrine maiden necklaces are all made by special people, if the charm isn't a person, then a person does it off inspiration." He explained.

"So that means that you're-"

"Yes I built Crux." The old man replied. "But you don't look anything like him!" Lucy said quickly. The Crux on her necklace was a cross with a mustache and eyes. "Of course I don't, I'm not supposed to." He said simply. Lucy didn't ask.

"Can I see which necklaces you have?" He asked.

Lucy pulled out all her necklaces. Horologium was a grandfather clock charm on a silver chain. Lyra was an animated looking girl with a harp. Nicola or Plue looked exactly like the dog.

Aquarius' necklace intimidated her somehow. It was a blue mermaid holding a vase with water in it. Taurus had eyes that looked like they were undressing Lucy. He was a bull holding an axe in underwear. Cancer was a man with sunglasses, scissors in both hands and crab like legs on his back. Lucy took out Virgo, one she had just received. She was a maid with short pink hair and chains around her wrists.

"I see…" The man mused. "Say, Mr. Crux, do you know anyone named Loke?" Lucy asked. He looked wise, perhaps he could help her. "Loke…I do recall a man by the name of Loke." Lucy's eyes brightened. "What connections did he have to people who owned shrine maiden necklaces?" She asked. "I think a women named Karen, Karen Lilco." He said.

"Karen…" Lucy repeated. "Thank you very much." Lucy said politely. "Well, I'll see you around." He said.

* * *

Lucy sighed. Here she was back in her apartment, unable to do anything. She looked for Loke but couldn't find him anywhere.

She flipped through an old Music Mag she had.

It was the usual. Make up advertisements, Fairy Tail blowing a fuse somewhere, hair product advertisements, some person's concert coming up, bath product advertisements and an interview here or there.

Lucy lazily turned to the next page, it was getting dark. She almost didn't recognize the person. She had green hair and a nice body. Lucy read the top "Karen Lilco" was the person they were interviewing. _Oh_. Lucy thought. _Wait what? Karen!? _She looked at the questions the interviewer Jason asked her.

It was the second question, "What guild are you from?" "Blue Pegasus". Perfect.

* * *

"You should watch where you're going, moshi moshi."

Lucy had bumped into another person. "I'm sorry." Lucy said weakly. "It's alright moshi moshi!" He replied promptly. He didn't look young, but he didn't look old either. He had black hair and was very tall. Lucy noticed the bow and arrows he carried on his back. "Let me help you up moshi moshi!" The man held out a hand.

"Are you a shrine maiden necklace collector?" He asked. "How did you know?" Lucy asked. "My ears are sharp moshi moshi!" He said proudly.

Lucy began to walk away not wanting to delay any further, she needed to find Loke. "Wait up moshi moshi!" The man said. "Take this." He held out a necklace, a gold one.

It was a man that looked like him except he was wearing a horse head and funny pants. He still had the bow and arrow though. "It's the necklace I made, moshi moshi!" The man stood proudly. "I'm Sagittarius." He saluted her and walked away. "Thank you!" Lucy called out before running in the direction she was going.

* * *

Lucy had run around the town twice trying to find a way to get to Blue Pegasus' secret grounds. She asked some guys, but they just tried to pick her up. She asked some kids but they didn't really know what she was talking about. And the girls around here…the less said about them the better.

"Loke…" She said looking at him. There he was, standing in front of a grave that read "Karen Lilco". The grave was in front of a huge waterfall and was on a cliff. Lucy was currently behind a rock. She motioned for Plue to stay where he was. He obeyed her.

"Karen…" Loke stood over the grave. "I can't live like this anymore. I'm going to atone for my sins okay? Please let everyone in the guild be happy. I couldn't bear to part with all of them." Loke looked sad.

He reached out one foot. "No!" He heard someone say. "Karen?" he mumbled. "Loke you can't!" Lucy cried. Loke looked down, "I'm sorry Lucy." Lucy finally got to where Loke stood. "You can't! I won't let you." She said sternly. "No, I have to do this." He said looking down. "I let a dear friend die due to my selfishness." He admitted.

Lucy was shocked. Loke let someone _die_!?

"Karen was in Blue Pegasus. She was a great musician. She hired a girl from my village, Celestia, to work for her. Her name was Aries. Aries was her bodyguard, her maid, someone who she could let out anger on. But Karen, she used Aries the wrong way. She looked down on her and treated her like a dog. Aries had to obey her because Karen owned the necklace that Aries made." Loke explained

Lucy made a face; people who actually created the necklace would have to obey the person who held it?

"You see, the people in Celestia all make a necklace. They automatically feel the need to be around it. It's like a part of their life. If the maker dies the necklace gets passed on to his or her chosen child. They can alter the necklace however they please, as long as the necklace is kept in tact.

The necklaces are like heirlooms. They need to be protected. The people who make them also immediately have a strong connection to whoever owns theirs. It's like, they recognize you as someone special for owning it. Thus, if you meet the maker of the necklace they will protect you.

Karen, also…" Loke trailed off, not wanting to say any more. "Also owned your necklace right? Leo?" Lucy finished.

"How did you-"

"Just figured it out now."

"Yeah, she did own my necklace. But I couldn't stand Aries being bullied by her. So I did what I thought would be good. I told her to cut all ties with the both of us. She obviously refused, not only were we her bodyguards, we also aided her in jobs. I told her that I wouldn't play for her anymore. I played the drums.

A key piece to any band. You need a good drum player.

Aries played the keyboard. Karen sang and played guitar.

Because of my selfishness Karen couldn't take any good jobs. She sulked and drank. This went on for three weeks. Then some fan girls of me started to spread rumors. They said that Karen killed me. They said that Karen would kill Aries as well. It was a stupid rumor, but the girls were mean. They grabbed Karen when she was drunk and…" Loke trailed off. Obviously not wanting to say it.

Lucy didn't blame him. She couldn't bring herself to say that _she _died.

"They threw her off a bridge." Loke finished out of the blue. Lucy's stunned face made Loke chuckle. To think that those girls would go that far was amazing. Not a good amazing though. A 'seriously WTF' amazing.

"…so in honour of Karen, I'm going to do it in a similar manner." Loke's words brought Lucy to reality.

"No!" She screamed. Lucy grabbed onto his arm as he fell from the cliff. "Lucy let go!" Loke screamed.

"I won't! You're my friend. You shouldn't die for such a reason."

"But I-"

"I know you care about Karen, but she wouldn't want you dead!"

"This is how I'm going to atone for what I've done!" Loke dropped further down. He noticed Lucy was being pulled down with him.

Her face looked terrible, she was using more strength then she had before to help him. _Him._

"Stop! You'll die too!"

"No I won't! I'll save you!"

"Don't make my sin any greater. Once I'm gone, I can't atone for you!"

"It's not your sin!" Lucy screamed. She wouldn't be able to hold any longer. Loke felt himself drop. He looked up. Lucy had fallen down with him, hanging onto the ledge of the cliff. "Let me go!" He screamed. The crap was she doing?

"_Kyaaaaaaa!"_

"Lucy!" Loke screamed, his eyes went larger and his pupils dilated. Oh God.

He already was anticipating the fall. He probably had only gone down a little bit, but it felt like it was the end. It _is_ the end.

Then it stopped.

Loke looked up. There was a small white dog that was holding onto Lucy's hand. But he wasn't the only one.

Behind the dog was a man with black hair, a bow and arrows. Behind him was an old man with a funny mustache.

"Plue! Sagittarius! Mr. Crux!" Lucy smiled. They hoisted the two up. Lucy saw a bunch of other people there.

"My apologies moshi moshi! It took us a while." Sagittarius saluted Lucy. "You guys!" She cried.

"Big brother, surely you don't plan on leaving us behind do you?" A girl with short pink hair in a _maid's_ dress of all things said. Loke cringed at the site of all of them.

"Allow me to introduce you to them." Crux said to Lucy.

"That one's Aquarius." He pointed to a girl with long blue hair. She wore a blue crop top with a yellow outline as well as skinny jeans. She looked ticked off. "This little wench right here has me ticked off Leo." She pointed to a now terrified Lucy. "You're almost as annoying as her right now. Fix it." Aquarius said in a menacing tone.

Lucy would've said something back if she wasn't as scared.

"This here's Taurus." Crux pointed a buff man. He had a nose piercing and wore a sleeveless top to show off his muscles. He wore brown shorts and was currently eyeing Lucy's chest. "You have a moost beauootiful body miss." He said creeping over to Lucy. She shuddered. The maid dress girl nudged him.

"Soorry. Leo, you're our leader. If you're gone it'll be mooost sad day." He said. "Doon't be guilty." He tried to reassure the man.

"Cancer." Mr. Crux presented a man in sunglasses. His hair was amazing. "Leo, don't be like this, ebi. Who am I going to practice my hair styling on, ebi?" He said somehow pulling out some scissors.

"That's Horologium over there." The old man pointed to a tall man. He had a mustache and eyes so small they looked like slits. "Leo-sama, you can't possibly be trying this right? I could jump down and save you even if you did." He said. "Horologium has a strong body, in fact, his immune system is higher than the average human." Crux explained to Lucy.

"I am Virgo princess." Virgo bowed deeply. "Big brother, please don't do this." She pleaded. Lucy's eyebrow twitched. Such a line said in such a time yet, there was no feeling at all! Her voice was a monotone! "Am I of such insignificance to you that you have forgotten your little sister?" She asked.

Loke shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"Lyra is this one." Crux pointed to a girl with a harp. "Leo, you can't go…" She said sadly. "We care so much about you!"

"Everyone…" Loke said. "You know why I'm doing this right?" He asked. "Because of Karen correct?" Virgo answered. "That's most of it, but I'm banished from Celestia. I can't go back home." He said.

"You're banished just because of that!?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

Lucy broke, "That's a load of crap! What kind of rule is that?" She screamed. "It's been part of the law for a while now." Loke said quietly. Lucy was scary.

"Why the hell would it be like that? Take me to your mayor."

"King."

"Take me to your king! I'm going to have a word with him about this. It's not your fault at all Loke. You were protecting Aries! You shouldn't be at fault. I hate that rule! I'm going to make a new one!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy you-"

"It's because I care about you! I don't want to see you like this." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is that so?" A voice said. Everyone turned to see a man who looked like he was in his early fifties. "Our king." Virgo said bowing.

"You got that Mustache Man! I'm changing the rule. From now on, Loke can return to Celestia!" She said with a huge tick mark on her forehead. "Lucy…" Loke said worriedly. Honestly! Trying to reason with their king! The most powerful, most terrifying, most-

"Alright." He replied repeating the name Mustache Man a few times, chuckling.

"WHAT!?" Loke cried. "I'm allowed just like that?" His eyes were popping out of his sockets.

"On one condition. You will serve this young lady here to atone for your sin." He said giving a necklace to Lucy.

"Yes." Loke replied. The King of Celestia smiled, "Let's go everyone."

And with that everyone including Loke started walking away from the grave. The only people left there was a smiling Lucy holding a brand new necklace and a dancing Plue.

* * *

"Wait so you actually aren't from across the sea?" Gray asked. "Yes, I'm actually a Celestial." He nodded. "Celestial?" Natsu and Wendy asked. "Yes, a person from Celestia." Erza replied.

"Thank you Lucy, for saving me from doing something I would regret. And thank you for showing me how much some people care about those who serve them." He said taking her hand and kissing her knuckle.

"Huh?" Natsu said clueless. "Never mind." Lucy said not wanting to explain everything to him. Even if she did, he wouldn't get it.

"I'll be taking my leave now. I'm still in Fairy Tail, don't worry." He reassured Gray, one of his best friends. With that he walked out of Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Hmm? Say aren't you-"

"Don't say it."

"My, you better hope your dear friend doesn't find out. She'll be devastated."

"How do you know about her?"

"My sources are broad."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"Let's make a group, Jellal-kun."

**Ooh! A cliff hanger. Lol, this chapter is sooo long. It's like 16 pages on word. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes. Don't worry, this story is not going to be a complete remake of Fairy Tail with music. This chapter is just like that. **

**Home-Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros **

**Sorry for taking so long! My friend and I are writing something as well. (She's pushy! Now she's not doing it either. That's partly my fault though becasue I didn't send her something. I'd die in court, wouldn't I?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Back again! This chapter isn't going to be nearly as action packed as the last one. Haha, I also know that for the songs, in the first 3 chapters I did 'everyone' and in the last chapter I did 'all'. My bad! **

**Chapter 5**

**JUM**

* * *

"YOU HAVE A WHAT!?" Lucy choked on her drink.

"That's right, I have a girlfriend." Natsu said smugly.

"How did that idiot land a girl?" Gray muttered. "Luck and being famous." Erza answered. Gray sighed. Seriously, how did that guy manage to even ask her out?

Natsu on the other hand didn't believe that the fact that he had a girl should be a shock. Just look at the people he hangs out with. How could he _not _know how?

Gray knew his fair share on girls. And in the guild, no one knew how to talk to them better than Loke did. Laxus was too blunt about it (nor did he care about Natu's innocence and sanity), so he could ask him anything. Gildarts, as much as he's a great musician, he's still a boy. He's still a pervert. Macao and Wakaba, well there's really no need to explain them. They're hardcore pervs. Jet and Droy also knew about girls, they stalked Levy. Jii-chan was an older version on Macao and Wakaba, possibly even more daring.

Then there was Cana. Despite not being a boy she knew everything (and Natsu means _everything_) about relationships. Including _that._ Even if she didn't spill anything or was way to vague, you just had to get her drunk then ask away.

Therefor, Natsu knew exactly everything he needed to know. If there was anything he didn't know, he had a broad source of information right at his fingertips.

(Once he broke this to Lucy she nodded and walked away. That alone was enough to convince anyone.)

"Whatever, what does she look like?" Gray asked, bored out of his mind.

They had just come back from a job with nothing to do. They were hanging out in a bakery (Erza got to choose) and Gray found that Natsu was his best entertainment right now.

"Well she's pretty." Natsu answered simply. "And…?" Gray motioned for the pink dolt to continue.

"Um, she has curly short blonde hair and blue eyes. She's kind of short, but she's taller than Levy. Oh and her name's Cecile." He said checking off the details on his fingers.

"Does she have big…stuff?" Gray asked. Erza covered Wendy's innocent ears. "Huh?" Natsu said, clearly confused. "You know…" Gray said motioning to his chest. "You mean does she have big boobs?" Natsu asked.

The two boys got slapped by Erza and Lucy.

"Yeah, she does." Natsu said holding his cheek. (Lucy's got a strong slap!)

"So you're just after her for that?" Gray asked. "Why would I be?" Natsu answered. Gray face-palmed. As much as this guy argued about his level of intelligence, he was still stupid.

"Don't listen to him Natsu." Lucy said before Gray could let their friend, erm, _mature._

"Okay." He said before stuffing his face with the banana spilt he ordered. Erza moved her hands from Wendy's ears once Lucy gave her the thumbs up.

"What were we talking about Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. Being left out wasn't fun! Lucy panicked; she was never one for coming up with something right on the spot. "U-um…" she started. "We were talking about how weird Natsu looks when he eats." Gray replied. Wendy nodded her head, "Yes he does look funny!" she laughed.

"What the hell ice face?" Natsu grumbled.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Just telling it like it is."

"You think you're soo smart!"

"That's cuz I am!"

"You wish you were perverted popsicle!"

"I wish you would shut up flame breath!"

The two boys were in a full out fight. Natsu grabbed the hot sauce from their table while Gray grabbed his drink. Natsu squirted the hot sauce in Gray's face while Gray grabbed some ice cubes and shoved them down the front of Natsu's shirt.

* * *

The fight didn't last long. Once the manager heard of it, they were kicked out immediately. Erza was not happy.

"I hope you two are finished. Thanks to you, I didn't get to finish my cake." She said darkly. The two boys gulped and sulked as they walked. Poor Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy were trailing behind scared.

"Ul?" Gray said out of the blue.

"Gray, who's Ul?" Lucy asked. "She's my teacher. She taught me what I know about music."

"And you thought you saw Ul-san?" Wendy looked up at him. He almost nodded his head, almost. "No, it can't be. Ul is dead. There's no way she'd be here." He shook his head.

"Your teacher died?" Erza asked. "Yeah. She got cancer in her leg and died." Gray hung his head sadly.

"Then why did you say her name?" Lucy said, looking at the direction he was looking. "I thought I saw her." He said. He shook his head and started walking again.

"Meredy! Come on, we have to get going!" A woman cried.

"Yes Ul!"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Sorry!"

Gray's eyes widened. He looked around for the woman.

She was urging a pink haired girl to hurry up. Her hair was jet black and long. She wore a cape to cover up any other details.

"Ul!" Gray cried, running after the woman. As soon as she heard her name she grabbed the girl named Meredy and ran.

"Gray!" Erza yelled. "We have to go after him." Erza said to the rest of the band. "Let's go." Lucy nodded.

* * *

"Ul! Come back!" Gray screamed. He chased the two figures through the market and into the alleyways between houses.

"Tch, annoying boy." A voice said from the shadows.

"Ul?" Gray said to the air.

"Gray!" Lucy screamed. They walked right past the alleyway.

"I'm here!" He replied. The four came running into the alleyway. "Did you find her?" Lucy asked. "She's around here, but I can't see her." He said.

"Fairy Tail?" A lower voice said. Erza's ears suddenly paid more attention to her surroundings.

Three shadowy figures in capes rose from the shadows. "We can't reveal our identities. Just call us JUM." The shortest one said. Before anyone could ask any questions, the three seemed to dissolve into the air.

"JUM?" Natsu repeated their strange name.

"Yeah…" Lucy breathed. Who were they? She looked over to Erza. She was shaking.

"Jellal."

* * *

"Erza, what's wrong?" Cana asked. Erza shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired."

"No you're not, something is wrong." Cana argued

"How would you know?" Erza asked bitterly.

"Please, out of the girls, I've been here the longest, I know how you are when something's got you down." Cana placed a hand on her hip.

"How am I then?"

"Well, you always cross your arms, standing or sitting, they're crossed. You don't really pay attention to anything either, you're just staring off into the distance. I once gave you some pepper in a bowl and told you to eat it. You did it without a question."

Erza frowned, Cana was right, in every way. She was upset right now, and that was how she acted when she was upset. "How do you know that?"

"It was the first time you visited Porlyuscia." Cana started.

Porlyuscia was an old friend of Master Makarov (though she would claim otherwise) and made a living as a doctor. She hated humans despite being one herself, thus she lived in the woods.

"Your mouth was aching like crazy. It turned out it was from all the cake you were eating. Porlyuscia forbade you from eating anymore for three weeks. You did your little thing for a good week and a half."

"I won't tell you anything." She huffed then walked out of the door to the apartments that the girls of Fairy Tail could room in called Fairy Hills, obviously going home.

"How annoying! Mira hit me up!" She called out to the barmaid.

Cana began to drink when she noticed Lucy and Natsu walk through he guild door.

"Honestly Natsu! It's called personal space!"

"But I was giving you lots of space!"

"No you weren't! You barged into my room and ate nearly everything in my fridge!"

"But you were in the bath while that happened!"

"EXACTLY!" Lucy screamed at her pink haired friend.

Cana couldn't help but laugh as their newest member started yelling at Natsu, reducing him to a helpless puppy. That was something only Erza and Gildarts could do.

Cana came up to the blond after her little dispute with Natsu. "Say, Lucy, did anything strange happen to you in the past few days or so?" Cana asked. "Hmm? Oh yeah, two days ago Gray thought he saw his teacher and he chased her, then we were in an alleyway with three people in cloaks." Lucy answered, not thinking much of it.

Cana nodded and went back to drinking her booze. _Cloaked figures, huh? I wonder…_

* * *

The man had an accent.

Band Natsu had taken a job for older people. Lucy laughed as Natsu reacted to being called 'Nato Dragneee~l'. Gray also laughed at him, but stopped once he heard the name 'Guray Fullbooster'. Erza wasn't happy as she was called, 'Errrooza Scarlet'. The three of them complained when Wendy and Lucy's names were pronounced perfectly fine.

"My name's actually Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said into his microphone.

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Erza Scarlet." Some of the crowd may or may not have wet their pants at the glare Erza shot them.

"Anyway, I hope you guys like the song!" Lucy smiled, trying to cover up Erza's previous scare.

**Natsu**

_When I wake, well, I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
__When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

**Gray**

_If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
__And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who's haverin' to you_

**Everyone**

_But I would five hundred miles  
__And I would walk five hundred more  
__Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
__To fall down at your door_

**Natsu**

_When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
__And when the money comes in for the work I do  
__I'll pass almost every penny on to you_

**Gray**

_When I come home_

**Lucy**

_When I come home_

**Gray**

_Oh, I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
__And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who's growin' old with you_

**Everyone**

_But I would five hundred miles  
__And I would walk five hundred more  
__Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
__To fall down at your door_

**Lucy, Erza and Wendy**

_Da da lat da da da lat da  
__Da da lat da da da lat da  
__D-Da lang da lang da lang da lang da da_

_Da da lat da da da lat da  
__Da da lat da da da lat da  
__D-Da lang da lang da lang da lang da da_

**Natsu**

_When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
__And when I'm dreamin', well, I know I'm gonna dream  
__I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_

**Gray**

_When I go out_

**Lucy**

_When I go out_

**Gray**

_Well I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
__And when I come home_

**Lucy**

_When I come home_

**Gray**

_Yes, I know I'm gonna be  
__I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
__I'm gonna be the man who's comin' home with you_

**Everyone**

_But I would five hundred miles  
__And I would walk five hundred more  
__Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
__To fall down at your door_

**Lucy, Erza and Wendy**

_Da da lat da da da lat da  
__Da da lat da da da lat da  
__D-Da lang da lang da lang da lang da da_

_Da da lat da da da lat da  
__Da da lat da da da lat da  
__D-Da lang da lang da lang da lang da da_

_Da da lat da da da lat da  
__Da da lat da da da lat da  
__D-Da lang da lang da lang da lang da da_

_Da da lat da da da lat da  
__Da da lat da da da lat da  
__D-Da lang da lang da lang da lang da da_

**Everyone**

_But I would five hundred miles  
__And I would walk five hundred more  
__Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
__To fall down at your door_

"Yeah! Fairy Tail!"

"That was awesome!"

* * *

"My rent!" Lucy sighed on the train back. "Sorry Lucy-san…" Wendy sulked. "Ah! It's not your fault, it's theirs." Lucy shot Natsu and Gray a glare. Gray yelped, Natsu would've too, but he was too busy being sick.

"Say Erza…who were you talking about in the alleyway? It was Dollelle, right?" Lucy asked. "Did Cana put you up to this?" Erza asked icily. "No!" Lucy replied quickly.

It would be a lie to say that Cana put her up to it. Cana _was_ part of it, but it wasn't _just _her. All the girls (except Wendy) in the guild asked her to find out about the people they saw in the alleyway and to help her get over it.

"Jellal."

"Huh?"

"Jellal, that's the guy I was talking about in the alleyway."

"Isn't he the one who turned on you?" Gray spoke up. Erza nodded and looked out of the window. "Yeah, I came to get him, but he refused to go. Then he attacked me and told me to never come back unless I wanted my friends to die. He made it look like I attacked the ships and told everyone to help him build the tower that we were forced into."

Erza really wanted to cry. But she didn't. She was supposed to be the strongest female in Fairy Tail. She was _supposed_ to be strong. Supposed to be.

"Erza…" Lucy said quietly.

"A few months ago, it was reported that the government stationed an attack on the tower. Jellal died in that attack. They then bombed the tower until it was reduced to ruin. There should be no survivors." Erza continued.

"But if Jellal's dead, then why did you think-"

"I don't know Lucy. I don't understand." Erza sighed. She obviously didn't want to continue the topic.

_Why did I hear Jellal's voice? Did he survive? Why was he evil? Why was he with someone who could be Gray's teacher?_

**And I leave you with this! I'm sorry for any mistakes. Anyways, y'all can probably guess what the next chapter's gonna be about. Reviews and such are much appreciated. Thank you to all the followers. I'm glad there are people who like this. **

**"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)"-The Proclaimers**

**Love, ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey-o! I'm back, and I was just wondering what kind of story I should do next. **

**1\. Another AU with cats…lot's of them **

**Or **

**2\. An AU with slaves and masters **

**(In case you couldn't tell, I like AU's)**

**However, neither of these will be coming out until Fairy Tail Rock is done/almost done. It's neither right now.**

**BTW's get used to long time between updates. Sorry! *****deep bow*******

**Also, to my followers I'd like to apologize if you get two e-mails (Do you? I don't know…) saying that a new chapter has been posted. It's because I keep on forgetting to add stuff like whom the song is by. I'm terribly sorry! TT_TT…**

**Chapter 6**

**Jellal, Ultear and Meredy**

* * *

"Soo~, Levy-chan, who do you like~?" Cana asked the petite bluenette. Though, Cana wasn't the only one hoping for an answer. Laki, Kinanna, Lisanna and Lucy all crowded around poor Levy.

"Ehh? I don't like anyone!" Levy wailed. Levy had protested, and argued with this group (excluding Lucy) countless times before about this exact topic. It had carried on for so long that it became one of the guilds many mysteries.

"But you're blushing! You must like someone!" Kinanna exclaimed.

Mira instantly joined in.

"Our little Levy is blushing? So, who do you like?" She eagerly asked from behind the bar. This only caused Levy's face to redden even more.

"Ooh! Is it Laxus? You seem like someone who likes muscle." Lisanna asked. Everyone but Levy turned to look at Laxus, he merely grunted.

"No way! I don't even know him…" Levy pushed away the thought.

"Someone you know, huh? Maybe Jet or Droy?" Laki suggested. "That can't be, Juvia heard that Levy had rejected them many times before." Juvia replied.

"I don't like either of them." Levy shook her head.

"LEVY-CHAN!" A wail and a sob from across the room could be heard. "Jet, Droy!" Levy said quickly. "I mean, I like you," she said a little more calmly. They brightened. "just not romantically." She finished.

Their crying didn't stop.

"Hmm…maybe you like Gray-sama! And you're trying to take him away!" Juvia proclaimed.

"Juvia-"

"Juvia understands! She knows that no woman can resist Gray-sama!"

"Juvia-"

"His heavenly abs, and his amazing smile. No woman can resist Gray-sama's beautifully coloured hair!"

"Juvia-"

"However Juvia will not give Gray-sama up to Levy-san!"

Juvia-"

"Juvia will, Juvia will…"

"JUVIA!" Levy screamed.

"Yes, Levy-san?" Juvia asked sweetly.

"I'm not trying to take Gray away! I don't like him at all." Levy said, exasperation shone through her tone of voice.

"Oh." Juvia mumbled weakly. "Sorry Levy-san."

"I know who you like!" Mira shouted suddenly. "Who?" All the girls (except Levy, of course) asked.

"Gajeel!" She answered.

"What?" Laki said, "You like him?" All the girls nodded in agreement. "I didn't think you would like someone like him." Lucy said honestly. All the girls nodded again.

Levy didn't respond. She just turned bright red and ran out of the door.

.

.

.

"OHMYGOD SHE LIKES HIM!" All the girls shouted.

"Wow! After all these years, I never would've guessed him!" Lisanna said.

"Agreed." Cana replied drinking some brandy in celebration.

"Well, he did come a little later…"Kinanna said.

"That's true, but remember what he did to her, Jet and Droy." Laki pointed out. "But why would she like him after he did that to he?. First impressions are the ones that really set your point of view on someone."

"That's right. And his attitude now doesn't seem any better …" Lucy said, stealing a glance at Gajeel. He was currently in a brawl with Natsu. From what she could tell, they were fighting about which fruit was more nutritious.

(Fruit may be stretching it, they were actually fighting about which one tasted better, fire or iron. When Natsu asked for her opinion later, she walked away, hey can you blame her?)

"Juvia has known Gajeel-kun for a very long time. He isn't a bad friend, but his personality has always been a little awry." Juvia said quietly.

"I heard that Gajeel actually defended her from someone." Cana spoke up. "That must've been the trigger."

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus." Cana replied.

"Laxus huh?" Mira asked her aura slowly turning into a demons. Cana nodded, her aura darkened as well.

"Laxus…" All the girls said, Mira even cracked her knuckles.

If Laxus weren't supposed to be some badass guy in the guild that was strong and silent, he probably would've peed his pants by now.

Instead he ran out the building to the safety of his sweet home.

"Say Wendy-san…"

"Yes? Romeo-kun?"

"What was that?" Romeo asked with a sweat-drop.

"I don't really know. But I do know that Mira-san can be scary and we should probably stay on her good side." Wendy replied.

"Agreed." Romeo nodded.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled from across the room. "I've got a job, let's go!" He grinned.

* * *

"Say, Ul, why are we leaving so soon? We usually stay for at least five more days." A young pink-haired girl asked.

"There are too many people that will recognize us there, Meredy." A woman apparently named 'Ul' said.

"But, it was such a nice place!" Meredy complained.

"Meredy." A blue haired man said sternly, shutting her up.

"Ugh, I feel sick…"Natsu moaned as he got on the train. His face was blue and his posture was terrible.

Lucy sighed, "And he was so excited too…" Happy seemed to agree as the feline seemed to shake his head on the way to their seat.

"May, I choose the song this time, Erza-san?" Wendy asked sweetly. "Of course." Erza smiled at the little girl. "Yay! What should I choose Carla?" Wendy asked her cat as the train started.

An hour passed. It was tiring. Gray and Lucy were complaining about Natsu being sick. Natsu was going through torture being sick. Wendy was deciding on a song for everyone to sing and Erza was trying to sleep.

"Do we have enough food for the journey?" A voice asked.

Erza's eyes widened _Jellal?_

"We should have enough, right Ul?" Meredy replied.

"Ul!?" Gray screamed. Looking around frantically.

A voice from a speaker sounded through the cart "_There is a slight problem on the track. It can be solved in about an hour. We ask that you please remain calm."_

"It stopped!" Natsu shouted, revived. "Huh? Where is everyone?" Natsu said looking around for other passengers.

"We're the only ones in this cart." Lucy replied. "No we're not." Gray said stiffly. "What do you mean, Gray-san?" Wendy asked. "Ul is here, or the Ul-look-a-like is." He said quietly.

"Actually everyone it JUM is here." A voice said. Everyone in Band Natsu turned around to see three people, one man, and two women.

"There's no point in hiding it now." Meredy said.

"I'm Ultear." A woman with long black hair spoke. "I am Ul's daughter." She added.

"What!?" Gray screamed. "You're supposed to be dead, or lost or-"

"Well, I'm not." She cut Gray off.

"At first I hated my mother, she abandoned me, left me on the street. I learned about you and hated you as well." Ultear explained.

"I wanted revenge, she threw me aside and took you and that other boy in. I heard of a tower. It was said that if you built it, then the original creator would come back to it." She continued, "Zeref would come back. He would exact revenge on my mother on you. It would be perfect." Ultear looked down. "But I did terrible things to get that revenge."

"I used Jellal, I told him lies so that he would build the tower. So that he would turn against you." Ultear motioned to Erza. "Once that failed, I went back to the village to destroy her house, any solid memory of her. I found her diary and…" She looked at Gray. "You know the rest don't you?"

"Yeah." Gray replied. "She gave you to doctors because you were a weak and sickly child."

"But the doctors didn't actually know how to heal me. They just wanted money. So once they forced my mother to pay, they left me on the street." Ultear looked sad. She rubbed her arm with her hand and she looked down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Uh, okay…" Natsu said, in his usual energetic tone (obviously unable to read the mood). "But, why are you guys leaving Magnolia? You've met up with us," Natsu gestured to everyone, "and we understand, so you shouldn't be running right?"

"Oh, we have to be on the run." Ultear replied.

"Why?"

"Jellal survived the attack and was taken to jail." Meredy spoke up.

"So…?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"We broke him out." She grinned.

Erza fainted right then and there.

* * *

Natsu sighed.

Here he was stuck on a train, for an _hour_. An hour was a long time, they couldn't to anything, and thus he had a lot of time to think.

He had a girlfriend. _Oh god, _he had a _girlfriend_.

He thought of her. She was everything a guy would want. She was pretty, kind, she had a high tolerance rate; she was funny and could pay for his huge appetite. She was smart and she could cook.

Natsu looked over to Lucy. Would she be a good girlfriend? He's seen lots of men hit on her (including Jii-chan, Macao and Wakaba).

She was definitely pretty, and he knew that she was kind. Her tolerance was low (though he was sure he was changing that just by being near her). She was really funny, and she also understood his humor. She couldn't necessarily always pay for his appetite, but she put up with it anyway. She was really smart, and she- wait, did she cook?

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu called.

No response.

Natsu looked over. Lucy was talking to a strange pink-haired girl holding a suitcase with a 'V' on it.

"You can do that, right, Virgo?" Lucy asked Virgo.

"Of course, Hime." Virgo bowed.

"Hime?" Lucy repeated, trying to think of what it could possibly mean.

"It means 'princess' its part of Celestia's ancient language. Do you not wish for me to call you that?" Virgo asked.

Lucy thought about it. Being called princess was definitely a good thing. She could get used to it. "No, it's fine."

"Alright, I shall take my leave now, Hime." Then Virgo did something really weird. At least, Natsu thought so. She opened her suitcase and took out a jackhammer. A _jackhammer._

She then opened the door, jumped the one and a half foot drop to the ground and started drilling.

Poor Wendy almost fainted if Carla didn't help.

Lucy really did have some weird friends.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy replied.

"Can you cook?" Natsu grinned. He started thinking of what Lucy could cook.

She would be in an apron that was over her normal clothes, and her hair would be in a bun. She would be holding out Natsu's favorite foods, drinks, and giving him 5-star service and she would be holding out a-

"A little bit." Lucy spoke.

"Huh?"

"I can cook a little bit. I had lots of free time when I was younger, so I learned how to cook with the che-"

"With the 'shay'?" Natsu asked.

"With the um, the Chef's Cook Book! You know, it's a cookbook you buy at a _normal _store. It's not something that your personal chef would do, you know?" Lucy laughed a little strangely.

Natsu nodded-completely freaked out-but was suspicious. He was suspicious of Lucy's laugh, and how she emphasized on the word 'normal'. He was suspicious that she cut herself off, and it was odd that she wanted to _cook _in her free time when she was younger.

But Lucy was pretty weird. So Natsu didn't think much of it.

* * *

Erza was also thinking. How did Jellal survive the government's attack? How did Ultear get into the tower? Could she trust Jellal?

_Jellal_

That name seemed to make shivers run down her spine, yet at the same time, it also made her smile a little. But she noticed Jellal's face when Ultear was telling her story.

He looked remorseful.

And Erza wanted to trust in that face. She wanted to trust Jellal.

Erza looked at Gray. He didn't look nearly as confused as she was, but he did look dumbfounded.

You could argue that they were similar but they're not, and Erza had known him for so long that she could tell the difference with Gray.

"It's quite the shocker isn't it?" Erza said to Gray.

"Yeah. But I'm happy. It's nice to know that Ul's blood is still alive on the planet. It's nice to know that the person that Ul loved so much was alive." Gray said.

It shocked Erza. She knew that Gray wasn't much of a philosopher, he was better at it than Natsu was-everyone was-but Erza didn't know that Gray could be that…_deep_. (Though, half of the effect was lost as Gray lost his shirt in the first sentence)

"Yeah." Was all she said.

"GRAY-SAMA~!" A voice yelled.

"Juvia?" Gray spat.

"Hello, everyone…" A shy Romeo said from behind her.

"Juvia has come for you Gray-sama! Juvia came running once she heard that you were stuck on a train with Love Rival!" Juvia leaped onto Gray.

"That's great and all, but how did you get the carriage?" Gray asked, looking at the horse pulling the white and brown cart.

"Oh, Juvia borrowed it from the guild." She smiled at Gray.

Gray knew better. Juvia probably sneaked the carriage then asked a man if she could borrow his horse using the 'Mira technique'.

(The Mira technique: Look really cute and unbutton or unzip part of your clothing to reveal some cleavage. If that doesn't work, press against him with your chest. Judging from the fact that Romeo was with her, she most likely asked Macao for the horse.)

"Right." He said.

"Juvia," Erza said in a commanding voice. "Yes, Erza-san?" Juvia responded. "May we use your carriage? We are forty-five minuets late for our job." Erza asked. "Of course. Anything to help Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled.

"Figures." Lucy (and Happy?) mumbled.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry, but the event is over." A short man with a mustache said to Band Natsu and everyone else. (Jellal, Juvia, Romeo, Meredy and Ultear)

"My rent! It's due tomorrow!" Lucy wailed.

"What is going on right now?" Erza asked the man.

"It's a child's party. A girls." He said, rubbing his mustache.

"Huddle everyone." Erza commanded.

The man couldn't hear much, but he did catch a few words like: 'Disney', 'princess', 'pairs' 'Ultear' 'Meredy' 'sitting out' and 'alright'.

"Excuse me sir, but we have a proposal to make, if you are willing to pay a smidge more." (Lucy's request) Wendy asked, giving off as much charm as she could.

The man nodded and Wendy whispered in his ear.

"Of course! What a wonderful idea! Please, come inside."

* * *

"Huh who's that?" a young girl asked.

"Maybe they're clowns!" Another said.

"Nah, I bet they're the cooks!" Someone called out.

"Hello, we're Fairy Tail, we're going to give you guys a special treat today!" Natsu said into the microphone.

"Fairy Tail?"

"Oh! I've heard of them, they're a guild."

"A what?"

"Never mind…"

"Presenting Fairy Tail!" The man with a mustache said.

**Natsu**

_I can show you the world  
__Shining, shimmering, splendid  
__Tell me, princess,  
__Now when did you last let you heart decide?_

**Gray**

_I can open your eyes  
__Take you wonder by wonder  
__Over sideways and under  
__On a magic carpet ride_

**Jellal, Romeo, Gray and Natsu**

_A whole new world  
__A new fantastic point of view  
__No one to tell us "no"  
__Or where to go  
__Or say we're only dreaming_

**Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Lucy**

_A whole new world  
__A dazzling place I never knew  
__But now from way up here  
__It's crystal clear  
__That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Jellal**

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Erza**

_Unbelievable sights  
__Indescribable feeling_

**Wendy**

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
__Through an endless diamond sky_

**Juvia**

_A whole new world_

**Gray**

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

**Lucy**

_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Natsu**

_Hold your breath-it gets better_

**Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Lucy**

_I'm like a shooting star  
__I've come so far  
__I can't go back to where I used to be_

**Wendy**

_A whole new world_

**Romeo**

_Every turn a surprise_

**Erza**

_With new horizons to pursue_

**Jellal**

_Every moment gets better_

**Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy**

_I'll chase them anywhere  
__There's time to spare  
__Let me share this whole new world with you_

**Jellal, Romeo, Gray and Natsu**

_A whole new world_

**Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Lucy**

_A whole new world_

**Jellal, Romeo Gray and Natsu**

_That's where we'll be_

**Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Lucy**

_That's where we'll be_

**Jellal, Romeo, Gray and Natsu**

_A thrilling chase_

**Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Lucy**

_A wondrous place_

**Everyone**

_For you and me_

"Wow, they're good!"

"Does the pink-haired guy likes the yellow-haired girl?"

"It looks like it…"

"The one with the funny tattoo and the red-haired girl like each other, it's easy to tell."

"I wanna be part of Fairy Tail when I grow up!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Looks like success." Natsu said walking off the stage.

"Of course it is, I performed in it after all." Gray said with a smug look on his face.

"As if!" Natsu growled, ready to punch him.

"Jellal, you're pretty good at singing." Erza said quietly. He nodded, "You are too, of course that's expected." They both blushed.

"Erza-san? Is what the little girls say true?" Wendy asked innocently. "Yeah? Do you like Jellal?" Romeo added.

Their blush deepened. "NO!" They both screamed simultaneously.

"I have a fiancé…" Jellal mumbled. "Who?" Erza asked, surprised. "Uh, Meredy." He answered quietly.

Erza looked over at Meredy. She wasn't surprised that Jellal fell for her. She was very pretty, and she also seemed smart. But she was so _small_.

Carla huffed and tripped Romeo, ensuring that he would fall down the stairs. Everyone laughed except for Wendy, "Carla! That wasn't very nice."

She turned her head and walked away. She didn't want her precious Wendy to be touched by a boy, not yet.

Happy ran after her with a fish tied up with a red ribbon in his mouth.

* * *

"You guys are late." Levy stated, "And who are those guys?"

"Oi, Salamander! You broke my harmonica!" Gajeel growled.

"And you tore my headphones."

"You weren't being a MAN! You messed up Mr. Froggies house!"

"Not to mention you ripped my hat. It's my lucky hat that helps me in marathons."

"You also burned down some buildings, didn't you?" Master said from the balcony of the second floor.

"You have two options." Laxus said.

"You either pay, like a MAN!" Elfman roared, though he was slapped by Evergreen.

"Or," Gajeel cracked his knuckles, "we get to beat the crap out of you until satisfied."

"Um do you accept I.O.U's?" Natsu said sheepishly.

"Well then…" All the boys (excluding Makarov) said.

"LUCY! HEEEEEEEELP!" Natsu screamed as he zoomed past her.

"Why me!?" Lucy whined.

"Because he lllllllllllllikes you!" Cana drawled, obviously drunk.

"No he doesn't!"

**Ah thank you for reading! I apologize for any mistakes. Anyway, I also apologize for the amount of switching in the song. It's what happens when you have 8 people participating. BTW Jellal plays keyboard/guitar (Better at guitar) **

**A Whole New World-Aladdin (Lol idk who owns it)**

**Thank you! Please rate/review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my babies! I'm sorry for the long wait my (6) followers. (Sorry, trying to be modest) I'm back! This chapter is very, long it also has no song! Sorry for any mistakes. (I say sorry a lot, don't I)**

**Also, I just wanted to thank my followers****!**

Kiame Miazuki

Kurohana Aiko

Night doctor

OliTassell

TheSnowBlues

cinnamon99

**And favoriters (not a word! Lol)**

Music is life and death (awesome name BTW's)

Night doctor

PalaDude234

cinnamon99

shade and fine

**I'm super extra happy that people enjoy this.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the songs.**

**Lazy Day**

* * *

Lucy was reading her latest novel.

It was called "The Alchemists Curse" (Not a real book).

It was about this scientist named William Smith. He believed that everything had some sort of scientific explanation. Thus, he didn't believe in magic, or curses, or alchemy. But, of course, he lived in a town with an alchemist living there.

He didn't like the alchemist-Xavier Campbell-at all. He humiliated him countless times. Xavier was so fed up with William, that he devised a plan to have revenge.

William and Olivia had a child named Blake. Xavier kidnapped him when he was five. The next day, William asked around town where his son was. Xavier told him that his son had died. William and his wife grieved, they couldn't let go of the fact that they let their only son die.

They did have another child. Her name was Lily. They never told her about her older brother.

Xavier didn't kill Blake once he kidnapped him. He just turned him small, small enough to fit in a child's hand. He put him in a potion jar and treated him like a pet-feeding him and putting water in the jar every now and then.

Xavier also put lots of charms around Blake's jar. He ensured that no one would be able to hear him, no matter how loud he yelled. He also made it so that Blake couldn't break out, or make any dents in the jar so he could climb out. Finally, he cast a spell on the Blake-if anyone saw him in the jar, moving and all, the second they walked out the door they would forget about it.

When Blake was fifteen, Xavier had a client. She was also fifteen, and she was sickly. However, it wasn't something that normal medicine could cure; she needed a potion from him.

Her name was Katherine, and she was beautiful. She had long light brown hair, and hazel eyes.

Blake fell for her; always eager for the next time she would drop in for some medicine and check-ups.

By this time, Lily was ten. She was sneaking around the house, when she came across a two large boxes.

There were all sorts of stuff in it. Toy robots, blankets, drawings and a picture. It was a boy. He was only five, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, like her. He was smiling and holding a T-rex toy-it was in the box-and on everything was a name 'Blake Smith'.

Lily wanted to meet her brother. Someone who she had never met, yet felt she knew a lot about. He was someone who her parents had never told her about.

Though, of course, he didn't know her.

The winter of that year was harsh. It opened an old window that Xavier hadn't yet fixed from a messed up spell that he was practicing. Lots of wind and snow came in and knocked Blake's jar of the shelf it was on, breaking it.

Blake took the opportunity to run away. He wanted to find his parents, and Katherine, and grow back to his normal size.

Well, that was where Lucy had read to at least.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted from halfway across the room.

"Oh, hey Levy-chan!" Lucy grinned at the small girl running to wards her.

"Lu-chan! This is for you!" Levy squealed. She held out a small, brown, rectangular box. "Open it!"

Lucy took off the lid and took out a relatively heavy lump wrapped in paper. Carefully taking off the paper, Lucy held up the object.

"Ohmy-Levy-chan, you didn't have to!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, but I did, Lu-chan. I think all the girls should have one." Levy responded, clearly happy about Lucy's reaction.

Levy had gotten Lucy a phone. It wasn't a big one, nor did it have any cool gadgets, but it was a phone.

"Here, let me type in my number, then you can have one contact to start!" Levy suggested, holding out her hand.

"Heeeey, Lucy…"Cana slithered up to the blonde, "…wanna play a game?" She asked, drunk.

Lucy thought for a bit. It was always important to be cautious if Cana asked anyone to play a game, as it would usually be something either very humiliating, very personnel, or just plain weird. On the other hand, Cana usually _did_ have something to blackmail you with, in case you refused. And so, Lucy felt as if there were no other choice but to accept.

"Sure."

She immediately regretted it.

"Alright! Let's get started!" She shouted. "Mira! Gather the usual group, we'll meet in the usual spot." Cana ordered.

Mira happily obeyed. As for Lucy, the only thing she was thinking was _I'm screwed_.

* * *

"What do you mean 'I don't have a bathing suit'?" Cana asked, still rummaging through Lucy's drawers. "Well, I don't have a lot of money, so I didn't buy one." Lucy said playing with her fingers.

"Hmm, maybe in this one?" Cana said to herself. She opened the top compartment of Lucy's drawer. First, Cana's eyes widened. Then she burst out laughing.

"NOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed. "That's my underwear drawer!"

"Heh heh, so this is what you wear underneath?" Cana said pulling out lots of different, slinky looking underwear's.

"They're comfortable!" Lucy argued.

"Oh really? I think that there's someone you're trying to seduce." Cana squealed

"I'm not!" Lucy blushed furiously.

"Don't hide it Lucy hun, Onee-chan will help you." Cana cackled.

Lucy sighed; she was no match for Cana.

* * *

Cana eventually bought Lucy a bathing suit.

It was a two-piece that was white with pink flowers on it. (Ya'll know which one I'm talking about)

"Why is 'the usual place' a pool?" Lucy asked. "More importantly, since when did Fairy Tail have a pool?!" Lucy exclaimed.

The pool was a funny shape. It was like a big circle with a smaller circle on top of it, one of them overlapping the other slightly. It had a few chairs and umbrellas around it for people to relax under, but if you wanted a toy in the water (*cough* Natsu) then you had to bring your own.

"We've had it for a while now actually. We also have a library, a bath and we're planning on getting a DIY sweets stand." Erza said, being extra excited about the last one.

"So, who should we start with?" Lisanna asked.

"Ooh! How about our little Wendy-chan?" Mira smiled, grinning at the youngest girl of the group.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Lucy asked. All the girls, with the exception of Carla and Wendy, looked at her weirdly.

"Isn't it obvious Lu-chan? This is girl talk!" Levy exclaimed.

"We talk about our guy problems and let out our crushes." Mira gushed.

"And you can't refuse either." Laki said, with a glint in her eye.

Lucy really wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

* * *

"They've started it right?" Bickslow asked.

"I believe so." Reedus responded.

Natsu grunted. Here they were, in some weird place, all the guys were here, and all the girls were in the swimming pool. How unfair! Everyone should be able to use the swimming pool!

"I can't wait to see Levy-chan in a swim suit again." Jet and Droy fist-pumped the air.

Oh yeah, did Natsu mention that they were peeping at the girls? In fact, Jii-chan built this place himself. It was a long room that had grey walls and a ceiling. It was underneath the swimming pool. At the back of the room (other end from the door) there was a little telescope with handles so you could turn it. It allowed you to peek at girls.

"Wow! Look at Mira's body! Oh and Erza's isn't that bad either." Macao said, grinning. Wakaba pushed him out of the spot where the peep hole was, "Oh yeah! Totally, Laki's bathing suit really hugs the curves and Juvia's is-"

Gray punched him and took a look. He didn't say anything, but the blush on his face did. For some reason, his eyes kept going back to Juvia.

He watched her tread the water, he watched her float gracefully, and he watched her fix the bottom piece of the bathing suit.

The last one killed him. He simply scurried away with blood dripping from his nose.

* * *

"C'mon Wendy, you're the first one! We have to get this going." Mira encouraged the poor girl.

"You can tell us Wendy, we won't tell the guys." Kinanna nodded.

"Um..well…I…" Wendy fidgeted in place. "IkindalikeRomeo." She said quickly. Everyone obviously heard, but Mira and Cana were simply not satisfied.

"Sorry, who?" Mira said with an evil glint in her eye. "Yeah, can you repeat that? Maybe a bit slower?" Cana agreed, an equally evil glint was in her eye as well.

"Um…Romeo!" Wendy shouted. "What about Romeo?" Laki asked. "I-I like him!" Wendy said, a blush growing on her face.

"Really? How cute!" Erza said.

"Umm…" Wendy said, still blushing, "What about you, Evergreen-san?!" Wendy practically screamed, obviously not wanting the attention on her anymore.

"M-me?" Evergreen said, rather shocked. All the girls-except Wendy, Carla and Lucy-turned to her, grinning maniacally.

"I, uh…I adore Laxus-sama!" She said quickly.

"We know that." Kinanna said "but who do you like _romantically_?"

"I've heard rumors that you like Elf-nii." Lisanna said with an innocent look on her face. "Ah yes, I've also heard that you like my little brother." Mira added.

"And where have you heard that?" Evergreen demanded with a red face.

The two sisters giggled, "Through the grapevine I suppose." Mira said. "Or maybe that look on your face suggests otherwise." Cana added.

"My face is not red because you are saying I like that, _thing_!" Evergreen sputtered. Mira normally would've been extremely angry but, of course, Evergreen did tend to be a _tsundere_. "My face is red because of the sun!" Evergreen shouted.

"Sure." Everyone said, completely unconvinced.

* * *

"Why is Ever blushing?" Bickslow asked. Freed and Laxus immediately pushed their way to the front to see what he meant.

And lo and behold, their little Evergreen was blushing.

"It is MAN to blush!" Elfman said. "You're only saying that because she's blushing for you." Gajeel snorted.

"Um, excuse me." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Romeo.

"Son! Did you come to join us?" Macao asked. "No!" Romeo yelled appalled by the man that was his father. _God_! "I'm here because a man named Jellal is at the door. He wants to see Erza for a second." Romeo said quickly.

"Jellal, huh?" Natsu said. "Bring him here please, Romeo." Romeo nodded, "Okay, Natsu-nii!"

"Heh, heh. Let's see how this turns out!" Natsu smiled. "You're playing a prank on him, ain'tcha?" Gajeel asked. "You bet." Natsu grinned.

* * *

"Alright, you've had your fun!" Evergreen huffed. "Choose someone else to pick on!"

Mira shook her head. Despite Evergreen's arrogance, she was really innocent when it came to love. Though, Mira just used that as an excuse to tease her. She made a mental note to ask her little brother what he thought of Evergreen.

"Alright, alright." Mira giggled.

"Lisanna, who do you like?" Lucy asked out of the blue. All the girls turned to look at Lucy, "She likes Natsu." They all chorused.

"You do?" Lucy asked. Again, how did people like this idiot?! Lisanna's face went red. "But he has a girlfriend." Lisanna said, still red-faced. "That shouldn't stop you from liking him." Mira nudged her little sister.

Lisanna huffed.

"So, Lu-chan…what about you?" Levy asked, slithering up to the blushing blonde.

"W-what?" Lucy said with a fake laugh. Playing dumb right now was her best bet. After all, if she didn't like anyone (which she assures you she _doesn't_) she didn't like anyone. That was that. Right?

"Who do you like?" Kinanna asked.

"I don't like anyone." Lucy said quickly, trying not to sound suspicious, even though she didn't like anyone at all.

"Mmm," Mira smiled. She looked over to Cana. They both grinned evil-ly.

"Guess what girls? It's time for _that _game!" Mira shouted. Various girls squealed. Erza brought up a white board on wheels, Levy brought a projector while Juvia brought her laptop. Levy had placed the projector on the side, so Erza had to turn the whiteboard to face it. Juvia's laptop was placed just behind the projector with Juvia sitting on the side of the pool, ready to use the laptop.

Speaking of Juvia's laptop, it was a deep blue covered with stickers of Gray. In fact her background was (an obviously photoshopped) picture of her and Gray in a field of roses.

As if! (Gray's reaction)

"Wendy-chan, what are we doing?" Lucy asked nervously.

Wendy gave her a sympathetic look, "We're playing a game. Each girl guesses who would look best with you, then they push you to ask him out on a date."

Lucy swore she felt her soul leave her body.

* * *

"Alright, it's down here." Romeo's voice bounced of the walls of the corridor that led to the peeping room.

Natsu and Gajeel couldn't help but snicker as they heard two pairs of feet get closer and closer. Pulling themselves together, they greeted Jellal with a smile. "Hey! Good to see you again Jellal, looks like you stayed in Magnolia a few more nights, huh?" Natsu asked with a fake smile plastered on his face.

It had been a week since the Jellal and Meredy and Ultear incident happened.

"We're leaving today. I was hoping to talk to Erza before I go." He answered calmly. Gajeel grinned at his request, "Of course you can see her! Come here." Gajeel led Jellal to the back of the room. No one intervened.

"Where is she?" Jellal asked. Gajeel took his face and smashed it against the hole, "Open your eyes." He commanded.

Jellal opened his eyes and immediately started blushing. He had a spectacular view of Erza's rear end, and it just so happened that the bathing suit she chose was starting to break. A thread that was caught somewhere kept on getting longer and longer and Erza's butt was getting more and more visible.

Jellal felt a lump in his throat, as he struggled to say some words. "Can't hear ya." Natsu smirked. "I…I've…een…t…much!" Jellal exclaimed running out of the room.

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Gihihihihi!"

The two clutched their stomachs and were now rolling on the floor laughing. Bickslow and a few others couldn't help but join in.

"What in innocent little boy!" Bickslow howled. Laxus couldn't help but join in.

* * *

"Okay, let me take a good look at you." Mira said, inspecting Lucy.

"Oh dear," Erza started. "It seems my bathing suit is breaking, I'll be right back girls." She said far too calmly to be Erza.

Of course, once she got herself covered in a towel and went out into the streets, she attracted all sorts of males; she broke and started swearing and punching.

Everyone in the pool could here it.

"Oh my, I hope she doesn't do anything to extreme." Mira said with a crooked smile. "Anyways! Back to guessing!"

"I think Lu-chan likes Loke." Levy suggested. Juvia tapped on her computer and a picture of Loke showed up.

It was one of his best pictures. He was in his usual attire, a dark green jacket, some pants and a T-shirt. His sunglasses glistened in the sunlight and he was standing in a park. He seemed to be holding a cat and wasn't looking at the camera. These photos were obviously taken on the sly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Kinanna said.

"Hmm, but maybe Gray might be more her type?" Mira said, ignorant of Juvia's dark aura.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia shouted, but tapped anyways. She drooled over the photo of Gray. Of course, he didn't have his shirt on. He was running a hand through his hair ("It's because it was going in my eyes! I wasn't trying to look cool!" Gray explains to the boys) while the other swung loose beside him. He was in the guildhall with a drink next to him.

"I don't like Gray, Juvia!" Lucy screamed as the girl seemed to have jumped into the water and was furiously splashing her. "And how does Juvia know that?" She asked stopping her splashing but giving her a weird and scary look. "I just don't, okay?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Maybe Freed? I bet he has a nice the body underneath his clothes." Cana slurred.

"Yeah, and he's pretty smart too." Lisanna added.

Juvia quickly scrolled through some photos and found a picture of Freed. He was reading a big book and was sitting at the same table as the rest of the Raijinshuu (Laxus' band).

"No, not my type." Lucy said bluntly.

"Then what is your type?" Erza appeared in a brand new bathing suit.

Lucy thought about it for a while. Until a few years ago, she didn't really have a huge outlook on the world. She only knew what she saw and read from her home.

"Well, good looking I guess." Lucy said quietly, not wanting to seem shallow. But when she was younger, the boys she met weren't necessarily good looking, so she dreamed of having a boyfriend with nice features.

"Oh and he has to be nice, that's a big one." Lucy stated. All the girls nodded, who wouldn't want a nice guy? "I guess loyal too." She said. Cheaters were the worst!

"Is that it?" Cana asked. Lucy nodded. "How boring!" Cana yawned.

"How about Natsu then?" Mira suggested. Cana's eyes lit up. Oh she would have _so _much fun with this, she was already planning out their first date.

"W-what?" Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu? No way.

"Why not? He's really nice." Wendy said.

"And he has the loyal thing down pat." Erza nodded.

"He's got abs." Cana agreed.

"And a nice smile too." Lisanna said quietly.

"I DON'T LIKE NATSU!" Lucy exclaimed.

Mira looked slightly shocked, but then she smiled, "But that's not the point of the game. It's to guess which guy would be best for you."

"Yes but he has a girlfriend." Lucy argued.

"So?" Cana said taking a swig.

"And Lisanna likes him, she should be the one asking him out." Lucy looked over at a Lisanna. "I don't!" she cried.

"Huh?" Lucy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Everyone says I like him because when we were younger we were best friends. People thought that we were cute together-"

"Because you _were!_" Mira protested.

"…so they thought that we liked each other." Lisanna finished.

"Please," Cana slurred, "you asked him if you could be his wife when you were older."

Lisanna blushed furiously. "Yes but I didn't really know it meant that kind of commitment!" she wailed.

"Suuuuure." Cana laughed, taking another sip from the bottle of booze.

"Anyways! The point is I don't like him!" Lisanna firmly crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "He's all yours Lucy."

Everyone turned back to her, expecting a response. She really wanted to dig a hole, crawl into it and die, but alas, she couldn't.

"I-I have to go…" Lucy started. "Go where?" Mira asked sweetly. "I have to go walk Plue!" Lucy screamed. She got out of the pool and quickly made her way to her apartment.

"Who's 'Plue'?"

* * *

Lucy had never, in her whole month of being at Fairy Tail, thought of any boy like _that_. However, for some reason her mind kept on going back to Natsu.

She thought of the vest that he wore, and how much it showed. She thought of how he had pink hair and yet, it looked good on him. It was perfectly placed on his head, lightly brushing the top of his eyes. She thought of the scarf her wore. She'd never really paid so much attention to it, but he always seemed to have it on. Even when he was sleeping! She thought of his deep onyx eyes and how she could just melt into them. She wondered what his lips felt like.

She shot up, realizing what she was thinking about. _Oh god_ what the actual hell was that about?! His lips? Seriously? "This is Mira's fault, mentioning that I would look good with Natsu…" she mumbled. Lucy continued to mentally scold herself as she walked towards her desk.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Lucy began to write. "Dear mama…" she whispered. She reached over her wooden desk and grabbed an old-fashioned feather pen from its ink jar. _I can't wait to tell you about everyone_ she grinned.

As she finished writing the last bit of her letter she started to hum a song. It was one of the first _actual_ songs she learned. (Actual song: Nothing for kids like the alphabet song) _He_ didn't like the song this particular song-rather, he didn't like any of these songs, only stuff from opera's or ballads he allowed Lucy to sing-all more the reason to sing it though.

"I know that song!" A voice screamed as an arm went around her shoulder.

"EEEEK! Natsu!" Lucy breathed heavily. He grinned, "Hey Luce."

Lucy took three deep breaths, "Natsu…" she said as calmly as possible, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" He only chuckled. Honestly! Who barges in someone's room-a girl's at that-uninvited and eats them out of house and home!?

"Aww, but we're best friends, aren't we Lucy?" He asked with his puppy-dog eyes. Lucy stared at him, "Huh?" He nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Best friends always do this stuff. Besides, I love it here!"

_Love?_ He loved being here? She felt a light blush creep up her face. Then the questions started. _Why did he love being here? Was it because I was here? Or was it because of the beanbag chair that I had? Or maybe it was the food? Did he like it here because he could sleep with me? Why did he sleep with me? Does he think that I'm his because he sleeps with me? Wait…sleeps with me?! Oh god, that sounds so bad out of cont-_

"Hey Luce, you're looking really pretty today." Natsu smiled at her. Lucy's blush quickly went from a light pink to a deep red.

Natsu started to lean closer. It was so close that if she moved foreword, just a bit, they would kiss. He bumped foreheads with her and stared into her eyes. _Y'know this is a lot like those cheesy romance novels I read._ Lucy thought, _The boy leans in close to the girl when she's blushing and says-_

"Nope, you're not sick." Natsu said pulling away. _Bang on! _ Lucy's mind screamed.

"Why would you think I'm sick?" Lucy asked. "Cause your face was all red and I was worried." He answered simply.

"Say Luce, do you have any spice chicken, like really spicy?" He asked excitedly. Lucy shook her head, "No, why do you want some?" Natsu nodded.

"Okay then go buy some." A loud crash and a '_meow'_ could be heard from Lucy's kitchen. "And take Happy with you!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu spotted his cat out of the corner of his eye. He was carrying his green sack on his back (Natsu didn't understand how he got it on his back, but he was proud of Happy for doing it. He often boasted to Gajeel about it.) that was filled to the brim with fish from Lucy's kitchen.

"I don't have any money." Natsu said.

"So…?" Lucy creased her forehead.

"God you're slow Luce, I need you to go buy me some!" He exclaimed.

"Why am I paying for all your food!?" Lucy complained as Natsu shoved her out the door.

* * *

"It could have been worse." Lucy said tending to the bruise on Natsu's head…and arm…and stomach. "Yeah, death could definitely be worse." Natsu complained. "It was not death!" Lucy protested. "Sure seemed like it." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy sighed.

_After Lucy bought Natsu his spicy chicken they went back to her apartment. Lucy started writing something very secret (Lol not really) as Natsu ate. When he finished he reached over and grabbed the paper that Lucy was writing on. Lucy chased him around her apartment for a while, trying to get the paper back. _

_She finally got it back, but Natsu being Natsu (having no respect for others about their personal things) was curious and pinned her to the couch, that was so conveniently placed near the door. _

_It was then Erza walked in and heard, "Natsu, stop…" from the couch. Erza assumed Natsu was attempting to steal Lucy's virtue and acted quite violently. She punched him in the head, gut and arm._

"_You can't blame her y'know." Lucy said to Natsu. "We were in a pretty compromising position." _

"_Still, she could've let me explain a little bit." Natsu grumbled. Happy watched from the other side of the table they were sitting at. Something told him that even if Natsu did explain, he would still get punched. (Probably something about 'not invading one's personal space) Though, him being a cat prevented him from telling his best friend that, probably for the best._

"Now that I hope you've learned your lesson," Erza shot Natsu a terrifying glare. "We have to go to the guild."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the stage in the guildhall talking amongst themselves about what announcement was going to happen. More than half the guild felt that it was a scolding from Master and Erza that they've destroyed too many buildings or knocked out the power in a certain place for far too long.

"Ahem, can I have your attention please everyone?" Mira said into the microphone. "Thank you, now I have an announcement to make." Mira looked down, "Jobs are cancelled for the week."

"WHAT!?"

"We haven't been behaving properly, so the Government has decided to cancel all our jobs for a week to teach us. The jobs will be going to Sabertooth." Mira said sadly.

Everyone looked down. Wow…

"I thought I was doing pretty well." Macao said.

"Yeah me too." Wakaba agreed.

"But we only took out the power in four places the last week and a half!" Gray and Natsu said together, unintentionally of course.

"That's more than enough." Lucy pointed out. Nobody paid attention to her though.

Mira smiled, "Just kidding! The real reason jobs are cancelled is because it's Dedication Night on Saturday and we all need to get ready!"

"Wait…" the whole guild chorused.

"All right!"

"Yeah!"

"Levy-chan! Look for us!"

"You really got us there." Gray smiled.

"Alright everyone! It's the usual!" Erza stepped up on stage "The sign up sheet is by the door, if you're not participating, you're helping with the set up. Cana no drinking the alcohol on the table before. Gray, Natsu, no fighting. And JUVIA!" Erza yelled. "No crossing out any people who are dedicating their songs to Gray!" Juvia yelped and backed away sheepishly.

"Good luck and we look foreword to your songs on Saturday!"

**It's done! Thank you for bearing with me through this long chapter! Review if you'd like!(I would like one ^^) And now, onto the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time to celebrate! *****noise makers go off and confetti appears***** friends! This story has over 10 followers! **_**10**_**! I know to some of you that's not a big deal, but that's an accomplishment and a half for moi! Thank you sooooo much! I am so happy right now! TTvTT**

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 8 **

**Bunny Girl**

* * *

"So, what's dedication night?" Lucy asked the beautiful bar maid.

"It's the night where you sing a song and dedicate it to someone." Mira answered happily. Something in the back of Lucy's mind told her that Mira might have started this Dedication Night.

"Oh, I guess that's kinda self explanatory. I should've guessed that." Lucy laughed at her own stupidity.

"Will you be participating?" Mira asked with a glint in her eye.

"If I don't?" Lucy said slowly. Mira smiled sweetly, "Then you help set up." Mira took a deep breath.

"There are lots of things to help with like decorations, we have to check the lights and speakers to make sure they're working correctly, someone needs to organize when everyone will go and others have to ask the participants if they need anything for their performance and how they want the lighting. Some people go all out, others need a microphone and a spotlight.

Of course, we have to bake the food for the night and someone needs to buy some drinks. We need a guard for the alcohol to make sure Cana doesn't take any of the booze before. We need another person to watch Juvia for the week, day and night, you can probably guess why. Finally on the evening everyone helps to set up the guildhall. Moving tables, setting up chairs etc. and etc." She finished.

"Oh." Lucy mumbled. She really didn't want to do any of those, _especially_ the guarding. That sounded like torture! She felt bad for anyone who was assigned that, but at the same time, she would be glad that she wasn't doing that. Of course, if a boy was assigned that, he had her full sympathy.

(According to Erza, men weren't allowed at Fairy Hills. And according to Levy-chan any boy who _was_ caught there couldn't walk properly for a week…if Erza went easy on them.)

"Hmm…" Mira put her pointer finger to the corner of her mouth, and studied Lucy, "Yes! You'll do perfectly!" Lucy looked at her confused, "Huh?"

Mira came out of the bar and held Lucy's hands, "Yes! You'll be perfect for it!" Lucy looked at her again, "What are you talking about!?"

"Oh! I'm talking about guard duty!"

"_WHAT!?_"

"Yes, yes! Cana seems to have her fun with you, you'll be perfect!" Mira exclaimed. "Oh, uh, well…I'm kinda gullible, I might fall for her tricks or something!" Lucy shook her head vigorously.

"Oh…you're right." Mira agreed.

Lucy sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh! But maybe Juvia wouldn't mind being with you!" Mira started smiling wildly.

"_WHAT!?"_

"Yes, yes! Juvia and you could bake something, talk about boys and you could give her some feedback when she practices! Best of all, you're a girl! You'll be perfect!" Mira smiled at the blonde.

"Uh, y'know? I've been thinking, maybe I should preform…" Lucy said quietly, not wanting anyone else in the guild to hear her. (They're nosy little jerks who'll worm everything out of you one way or another) If you performed, you didn't have to help, right?

"Oh really?" Mira asked. "Y-yeah, I'm thinking maybe dedicating it to…" Lucy looked around the guild for anyone to dedicate a song to.

"To…?" Mira asked impatiently. "Uh…" Lucy panicked, "HAPPY!" she shouted.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, 'cause he lets me pet him and snuggle him…heheheh…" Lucy tried to explain lamely.

Mira blinked once…twice… "Oh…well, I guess I'll have to find someone else to do guard duty!" she smiled. "Yeah, too bad." Lucy breathed.

"Well I'll be going." Lucy turned around and eagerly walked towards the door.

"Hey, Lucy," Mira said. Lucy turned back around.

"You don't need to hide it, everyone knows your feelings for _him_! It's Tuesday, you've got five days! Good luck!" Mira winked at her.

Lucy walked out of the door. Mira's squealing about "perfect couples" was something no one could avoid matter how hard they tried.

* * *

Lucy finally got to her apartment. She already told Mira that she was participating and worse, she said that she was going to dedicate it to _Happy_. (No offense Happy.)

While she was chatting with Mira, she didn't think any farther ahead. Lucy opened the door to her room and flopped down onto her beanbag chair. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Lucy started thinking up ideas. She could pretend to get sick, but she wanted to see everyone sing. Of course, she could actually dedicate a song to Happy, but that was something less than desirable. And what did Mira mean by 'feelings for _him_"? Who's _him?_ Was she talking about Natsu? _Yeah, she was probably talking about Natsu_ Lucy agreed with herself.

_But why Natsu? Do they think I __like__ him? Or do they think we'd make a cute couple? Maybe it was a dare…yeah, probably a dare, a dare from Cana. But what if there was _ _another reason? Does Natsu like me? Oh god…brain overload! _Lucy internally screamed as she pulled her hair.

Lucy sighed. There was no way around this. She'd have to solve this the good ol fashioned way.

Lucy stripped from her clothes and threw them into the laundry bin, making a mental note to go to the Laundromat. She slipped into the bathroom and turned on the tap.

Lucy slipped into the tub and sighed, "Nothing fixes things like a nice warm bubble bath…" she submerged her head under the water.

_THUMP_

Lucy shot up from her relaxed position.

_THUMP_

Lucy got out of the bath as quietly as possible.

_CREAK_

She put a pink towel around her body and grabbed the strongest perfume she had-her weapon, obviously.

"Nin, nin!"

The voice was muffled. Lucy tiptoed towards the door, ready to spray her perfume and give the attacker a swift "Lucy-kick!"

"Nin, nin!"

A different voice said. It was higher and sounded extremely weird. _So there's two of them_ Lucy grabbed some hair spray.

She creaked the door open and…

* * *

"Stop…!" Lucy cried. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She closed her eyes.

"No, stop! It…hurts…" Lucy breathed heavily. She pulled the towel so that it would hopefully cover her assets.

"Not gonna happen." The voice cackled.

"No it hurts! I…can't…" Lucy cried. The figure only continued.

"At least…go easier on me! You're…you're being too rough!" Lucy felt another tear roll down her other cheek. The figure didn't go any easier.

"It hurts!" Lucy wailed.

"My sides, they hurt!" She laughed. "Natsu! Stop!"

"You were so vulnerable! I always wondered how ticklish you were!" He laughed as he continued to tickle her everywhere. (What did ya'll think was going on? XD)

_When Lucy came out of the bathroom Natsu had pulled his scarf up trying to act like a ninja while Happy had a piece of cloth over his mouth. _

"_Natsu! What are you doing here!?" Lucy shrieked. Natsu smiled and tackled her to the ground. He then started his merciless tickle attack while Happy curled up in Lucy's bed_

"That was too cruel! While I was in the bath too!" Lucy complained as Natsu gladly made himself comfortable. "And how did you get in here anyways? I locked the door!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu grinned and pointed to the window. "You left it open."

Lucy stared at him blankly.

"WHAT NORMAL PERSON COMES IN FROM THE WINDOW!" Lucy screamed. "Don't answer that. You'll drive me crazy with your stupid reasons." she sighed walked over to her wardrobe.

She'd seen Natsu leave from her window. He had done it at least six times now. She might've been living on the third level, but he survived it so she didn't pay it much mind. But coming in through the window? How did he even get up from the ground? Also, how did he _fit_ through her window?

"Don't look, I'm changing." Lucy said turning her back to Natsu.

She picked out a white tube top rimmed with a gold stripe and a golden flower in the centre with matching mini skirt. The skirt had a black belt on it with a small pouch attached to it that held her money and some necklaces (she carried them everywhere claiming they made her feel safer). She wore white knee socks that had light blue ribbons at the top of them and white-heeled boots that only went past her ankles. On her wrist was a large (fake) gold bracelet and her hair was up in a side ponytail held by a blue ribbon.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked, posing for Natsu.

"You kinda look like a maid." Natsu said bluntly.

Lucy looked at him, his face was serious, however, being called a maid wasn't necessarily a compliment.

Lucy calmly walked over to Natsu and was about to give him a well-deserved "Lucy-Kick!" when he flashed a million dollar smile at her, "But you look more like an angel."

Lucy felt her face heat up, "Whatever, let's just go to the guild."

"Wait!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy slowly turned around to face the boy. "Yes, Natsu?"

"What are you performing? Mira told me you were performing!" Natsu asked eagerly, getting right up in her personal space.

"Uh…it's a secret! You're not allowed to know until the night of!" Lucy backed away. She felt her hand touch the doorknob.

"At least tell me who you're dedicating it to!" Natsu demanded. "I'm dedicating it to my friends!" Lucy yelled as she ran into the hallway.

"So that counts me too, right?" Natsu asked innocently. He gave her his puppy-dog eyes and Lucy swore she could see a tail wagging behind him. "Y-yeah…" Lucy managed to say.

"Yay!" Natsu smiled, he looked over to Lucy, "Race ya!" he then took off down the staircase.

"Right, I should dedicate it to my friends. No one said I had to dedicate it to a crush or anything." Lucy thought aloud.

"Meow!" Lucy looked behind her. Happy had seemed to have woken up and was running after her and Natsu. She scooped him up in her arms and carried him down the staircase.

* * *

"Mira, what other spots would be available if I didn't participate?" Lucy asked. She was seriously reconsidering her options. She couldn't think of any song that would be good to perform to her friends. And even if there was a song out there that was good enough, it was probably in a different language altogether

"You're not going to participate!?" Mira exclaimed. Mira's eyes started to tear up and her bottom lip quivered.

"I-I never said that! I was just curious!" Lucy stammered, not wanting Natsu to hear because if he did she would be facing double, no _triple_ puppy dog eyes. (Happy didn't like being left out, despite being a cat.)

"Oh! Good!" Mira's eyes brightened and there was no longer any sign of her bursting into tears anytime soon.

_Damn it!_

"C-could you answer my question though?" Lucy tried to ask as nicely as possible.

"Well, Laxus does the lights. Freed and Bickslow go around making note of what people want. Evergreen, Laki and Kinanna all help with decorating. If Erza's not participating, she does it too! Elfman and I cook-"

"ELFMAN COOKS!?" Lucy shrieked. "…somehow, I can see that…"

"-while Lisanna goes out to buy the drinks. If Juvia's not doing anything else, she helps Lisanna carry them. Master usually chooses who's going when, and like I said before, on the night of, everyone helps." Mira answered.

"So, there's nothing else other than guard duty?" Lucy asked.

"No one's suicidal enough to volunteer." Mira smiled.

_Oh…_

"W-well, I better start practicing! I need to sign up too…" Lucy walked away before Mira could mention guard duty to her again.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy shrieked.

Mira looked over worriedly. Lucy seethed through her teeth, but gave into the pain.

"Ow…my toe!" Lucy grabbed her foot and started hopping around.

"Lucy-san! Please calm down. I know a technique that helps the pain go away!" Wendy said and began instructing Lucy a simple massage that Porlyusica taught her.

Gajeel meanwhile had been watching all of this. The newbie was hopping around. The newbie was dressed in white…hopping, white…

"Bunny Girl…" Gajeel mumbled to himself. Yes, Bunny Girl was perfect! "Gihihihihi…" he laughed at the nickname.

"Thanks Wendy!" Lucy said.

"Oi, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel yelled.

Lucy turned, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, who else would I call Bunny Girl?" he snickered.

"Why Bunny Girl!?" Lucy demanded

"Cuz, you're in white and you were hopping around! Bunnies are white and hop around too!"

"Not all bunnies are white." Levy intervened.

Though her comment didn't mean much as Lucy and Gajeel were in heated debate about Gajeel's nickname for Lucy.

"You don't just call someone a stupid name like that and expect them to like it! You have to think of their feelings, you can be so insensitive!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy's right!" Levy agreed, as she was stuck with the name-

"Shrimp, stay out of this." Gajeel said to her.

"Augh!" Levy threw her arms up in the air and walked away.

"Why can't men be nicer!?" Lucy asked Gajeel.

"Oh? So you're stereotyping me now, are you?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, only provoking Lucy further.

"Well, it's true! You don't care you little a-"

"Lucy, calm down, don't worry. Gajeel's just being a jerk, like always." Natsu covered Lucy's mouth. "Besides, bunnies are cute." Natsu smiled at her.

"Still, 'Bunny Girl' is _not_ an acceptable nickname!" Lucy said sharply, glaring at Gajeel.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared. What will I do? An evil bunny is chasing after me!" Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Arrgh!" Lucy threw her arms up in annoyance and stormed out of the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

A walk in Magnolia seemed enough to calm Lucy down. It was her dream town after all. The rumors of a sakura tree that on a certain day in spring, would have its leaves turn into all the colours of the rainbow was the main reason why she wanted to live here, but there were others too. Of course, Fairy Tail was here, so it was very convenient.

The park was also extremely nice. It was one of those parks from the stories that she read about. In the spring and summer, children were running and laughing while playing a game as their parents sat on a towel watching them. In the fall, the colours looked beautiful. And in winter, it was a tradition that everyone in town helped to decorate the biggest tree in the park.

Lucy decided to stop at the park.

Any bad thoughts of Gajeel were quickly swept away. The serenity of the park was far too enticing.

Though, evening came quickly, and Lucy had to leave.

She walked through the town, stopping to look at anything interesting until she got to the cannel. She then stepped up onto the ledge and started walking along it with her arms stretched out to keep her balance.

"Be careful miss!" A man from a rowboat called as he and his friend sailed past her.

* * *

"Ugh, today was tiring…" Lucy grumbled as she opened her door. She walked into her bedroom, hoping to flop down on her bed and lie there-something she could _finally_ do without a scolding!

However, once she stepped into view of her bed, she found Natsu and Happy sleeping on the side of it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

"Oh hey Lucy, you're back!" Natsu grinned, waking up.

"Don't 'Oh hey Lucy' me! What are you doing my room!?" Lucy demanded.

"I was hungry! And tired!" Natsu argued.

"There's spicy chicken in the top left cupboard, and you're sleeping on the couch." Lucy sighed.

"Thanks!" Natsu yelled as he dashed towards Lucy's kitchen.

"Ugh, Happy, what am I gonna do with him?" Lucy whined as she scooped the blue cat up into her arms. Happy meowed in response and happily snuggled against the Lucy's warm and soft chest. "I at least deserve a reward for this…"

"A reward?" Natsu asked as he came from the kitchen, chicken sauce around his mouth.

Lucy nodded, "You and Happy probably stay and sleep at my house more than you have at yours!"

"So you want a reward for that?" Natsu asked raising one eyebrow. Lucy nodded again, "Anyone would understand what I meant if they had to look after you two."

"Hey!"

"So, you better do something, or else I won't take care of you anymore." Lucy teased. Of course, Natsu being the naïve boy that he was totally believed that Lucy would no longer let him sleep in her room or buy him spicy chicken, or help capture Happy when he had fleas!

"No Lucy! I'll do something! I…uh…I'll sing you a song! Special performance by Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander for Lucy!" He smiled and went over to Lucy's phone.

"What's your password?" Natsu asked showing the lock screen to Lucy's phone. "And what's up with this screen saver? It looks kind of weird…" Natsu squinted, trying to examine what the picture was.

"The screensaver is my guild mark," Lucy started, blushing slightly, "and give me my phone so I can type in my password." Lucy held out her hand for her phone.

"But I wanna know what your password is!" Natsu complained. "I might tell you some other day, but right now I want my phone." Lucy reasoned with him. Natsu gave Lucy her phone and watched Lucy press some stuff on her screen super fast.

"Here, I'm guessing you're going on YouTube?" Lucy asked. "Nope, at least, I don't think I am." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"Okay sit on your bed and wait for the music to come on…say do you have a speaker of something?" Natsu asked. Lucy pointed to a small black box on her coffee table, "Don't make it too loud, the neighbors won't like it."

The lights went off and Lucy could hear Natsu banging into things and cursing every now and then. Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the music to start. "Happy, Plue, press it!" Natsu said to his cat. Happy pawed at the speaker and Plue smashed him face into Lucy's light switch (She cringed at that). Familiar music started to fill the room.

**Natsu**

_Today I don't feel like doin' anything  
__(Woo woo woo woo woo woo)  
__I just wanna lay in my bed  
__(Woo woo woo woo woo woo)  
__Don't feel like pickin' up my phone  
__So leave a message at the tone  
_'_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything_

_Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up  
__Then stare at the fan,  
__Turn the TV on  
__Throw my hand in my pants  
__Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_No, I'll be lounging on the couch  
__Just chillin' in my snuggie  
__Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
_'_Cause in my castle  
__I'm the frickin man_

_Ohh  
__Yes I said it  
__I said it  
__I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doin' anything  
__(Woo woo woo woo woo woo)  
__I just wanna lay in my bed  
__(Woo woo woo woo woo woo)  
__Don't feel like pickin' up my phone  
__So leave a message at the tone  
_'_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything_

_Nothin' at all  
__Woohoo woohoo  
__Hoo ooh hoo  
__Nothin' at all  
__Woohoo woohoo  
__Hoo ooh hoo_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up  
__Do some P90X  
__Meet a really nice girl  
__Have some really nice sex  
__And she's gonna scream out:  
__This is great  
__(Ohmygod, this is great)_

_Yeah, I might mess around  
__N' get my college degree  
__I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
__But sorry pops  
__You'll just have to wait_

_Ohh  
__Yes I said it  
__I said it  
__I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doin' anything  
__(Woo woo woo woo woo woo)  
__I just wanna lay in my bed  
__(Woo woo woo woo woo woo)  
__Don't feel like pickin' up my phone  
__So leave a message at the tone  
_'_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything_

_No I ain't gonna comb my hair  
_'_Cause I ain't goin' anywhere  
__No no no no no no no no no oh_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
__And let everything hang loose  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ohh  
__Today I don't feel like doin' anything  
__(Woo woo woo woo woo woo)  
__I just wanna lay in my bed  
__(Woo woo woo woo woo woo)  
__Don't feel like pickin' up my phone  
__So leave a message at the tone  
_'_Cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything_

_Nothin' at all  
__Woohoo woohoo  
__Hoo ooh hoo  
__Nothin' at all  
__Woohoo woohoo  
__Hoo ooh hoo  
__Nothin' at all_

"Wel Luce? Ya happy? Am I allowed to stay in your apartment more? I'll do this like, every three months for you!" Natsu bargained, still completely unaware of the fact that Lucy was teasing him.

"That was the song I was humming yesterday…" Lucy trailed off. "Well, yeah, I wanted to sing a song that you liked. If you didn't like it, what would be the point of singing it?" Natsu laughed.

"Anyways, I'm going to go eat more of that spicy chicken, all that singing tired me out." Natsu walked away towards the kitchen, Happy trailing closely behind, knowing exactly where Lucy kept her fish.

The day came to a close, and Lucy never mentioned that she was teasing him about the reward and not taking care of him. They were _best friends_ of course she'd take care of him. But, after all, what he did was so sweet and sincere, Lucy didn't want to tell him, she was perfectly happy the way everything was.

* * *

**Yay! It's done. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I've been really busy lately, everything in school, my social life (which is mind blowing. Social life and me do not mix), and just being too lazy. (Hey, the Sims 4 and built battles can be addicting!)**

**Anyway, sorry for any errors in anything!**

**The Lazy Song-Bruno Mars**


End file.
